The Project
by Potterwise
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are selected for a project only allowed for Seventh Years. It involves many different surprieses and shocks everyone to where it leeads them in their friendship. Please review
1. Chapter 1

The Project-

**Chapter 1-The Project Announced**

"Ah! Welcome, students, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Heamistress McGonagall, the former Transfiguration Professor, clapped her hands together once. She stood in front of the Great Hall. It was the opening feast for the new school year. New First Years had been sorted only moments earlier.

"A few announcments before the feast resumes. To First Years, no student, under any circumstances, may enter the Forbidden Forest. Next, extra credit projects are now mandatory at least once a month for Fifth Years and up. Of course, more are accepted.  
"Finally, to all Seventh Years. A select few of you will be participating in a project in addition to your normal classes and projects. So if you would all stay after the feast, that would be brilliant, thank you. Now! Without further ado, let the fest begin!"  
The witch clapped her hands together once more as a wonderous amount of food appeared on the silver platters on the four house tables. The students rushed for the food as if it were their final meal. The First Years' eyes grew wide when the house ghosts appeared.

Rose Weasley watched with a grin as her friends and classmates enjoied the meal and caught up on their summer holidays. She had expereinced this seven times before. Therefore, she was a Seventh Year, and she could hardly believe it. How the years had flown by! All too quickly. She wanted to relive the years again, every moment. But Rose was really excited to start her life outside of Hogwarts, hopefully to be a Healer.

"What d'you reckon the project's about, Rose?" Albus Severus Potter, son of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, turned to his cousin.  
"Not sure. Probably a fully detailed report on the Second Wizarding War. "  
"Then it'd be simple considering we know everything about it. And that our parents had majour roles." Albus laughed. It was true.  
They knew about the Prophecy, and everything behind it. Everything that their parents had experienced. "Yes. And not to mention we're related to the man who stopped it all!" Rose exclaimed.  
She continued to eat when someone put their hands over her eyes.  
"You don't have to say 'guess who', Scorpius."  
"Every damn time..." Scorpius Malfoy sat next to his two best friends. People called the three of them the 'Silver Tiro' considering they were practially insepreable. (Except for the fact that Rose and Albus were in Gryffindor and Scorpius was in Slytherin.)

"So," Scorpius started. "How were your holidays? The parts I didn't hear about." "Pretty good. Dad took us to the Quidditch World Cup. It was amazing!" Albus exclaimed. "How did you forget to tell me that?"  
"Sorry...What about you?"  
"Not too much. Uneventful except Dad had taken me to some place in Italy."  
"Well Italy's cool, Scorp." Rose grinned. "Yea? Not when you can't understand anyone!" Rose laughed at Scorpius's complaints.

Soon, the hall cleared and Scorpius headed back to his table.

"Seventh Years! Thank you for staying. I assume you've been wondering what this project is all about, yes?" Some students nodded retorically. "As I said before, this will only be for a random select few of you. You will be partnered with someone from a different house. The project will take the entire year, but will not interfere with your classes and other assignments.  
"By order of the Ministry," At this, Rose thought that this wasn't good. "students will participate in a Family Simulation. Meaning,  
you will be acting as a married couple-you and your partner-and raise a family." Murmurs grew throughout the Great Hall. "That is not all." McGonagall sighed very deeply. "Girls-and I am trully sorry about this-you will be simulating a pregnancy." McGonagall closed her eyes so she didn't have to see the schocked faces. She opened them again. Everyone was in awe, as expected. How could the Ministry do this? "The Ministry assigned this to teach you the responabilities of life outside of Hogwarts. Now, if the following students would please stay a few minutes longer, you will be the ones participating in the project." She unraveled a scroll. "Elaine Abbott-Johns..." At this, Rose stopped listening. Had the Ministry gone bloody insane? What type of project was this? She understood that they assigned this but to honestly simulate a pregnancy...

"Rose Weasley..."

This had completely stopped her train of thought. _'Well, I guess I'm part of the project.'_ Rose thought.

"Scorpius Malfoy..." Rose turned around and shot a look at him. He returned the confused look and shook his head, shrugging. She then turned to Albus.

"Were you called?"  
"No." Albust turned his attention back to McGonagall as she finished reading off the names.

"To the names called, please stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed."

"I'll wait for you and Scorp outisde." And with that, Albus left.

Rose had made her was over to the Hufflepuffs' table and sat with the students chosen for the project. Scorpius next to her. She sighed.

"Now. The few of you were chosen at random." Something about McGonagall's tone of voice made Rose hardly believed that. "I'll give you a scroll that explains everything you'll need to know."

Rose raised her hand. "And our partners-"  
"Will be determined once you get your scroll. All you need to do is tap your wand at the bottom of the parchment and the name of your partner sall appear." She then passed a scroll to each person.

"You may look at your parchment once back in your Common Rooms. You are dismissed." Rose and Scorpius trailed out of the Great Hall. Everyone was eager to see who their partners were.

"So, how'd it go?" Albus rushed over. "Not bad." Scorpius tossed the scroll from hand-to-hand. "We can figure out our partners now, if you want, Rose." Rose nodded in agreement. She unrolled her parchment.

_Dear Hogwarts Student,_  
_You have been selected to participate in The Family Project. It has come to our attention that in recent years, Hogwarts graduates neglect their duties as parents or in adult life. Responsabilities are poorly examined._  
_This project will teach you the ways of life outside Hogwarts. You will fill out entries on your progress throughout this project. At the end of the year, you will be evaluated and graded, a certificate will also be granted to you as a thank you for your particapation. At the bottom of this parchment, you will tap your wand and the name of your partner will appear. Thank you and good luck._  
_Sincererly,_  
_Kingsley Shackelbolt; Minister of Magic_

Rose skimmed over the paper once more. "Ready?" Scorpius asked. "Ready. On three?"  
"On three." "One...two...three..." They tapped their wands at the bottom of the parchment. Rose's jaw dropped when she saw her partner's name appear in the famous Emrald Green ink. She bit her lip. _'Oh no...'_

**(A/N: Hey everyone! It's probably a really stupid-and kinda easy to figure out-cliff hanger. I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Although it's short. (It was longer on paper...like six pages front/back) Anyway, please review. I'll write each chapter on paper then type it up, put it on here. I really hope you enjoy. I wanted to write this cause I love theses type of project stories and I've never found one with Rose and Scorpius. (If you find any with that paring, please tell me!) Again, please review! **

**xxx**

**-Potterwise**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Project Chapter 2-Partners**

**Previously-**

"Ready?" Scorpius asked. "Ready. On three?"  
"On three." "One...two...three..." They tapped their wands at the bottom of the parchment. Rose's jaw dropped when she saw her partner's name appear in the famous Emrald Green ink. She bit her lip. _'Oh no...'_

**Present-**

"What? Who'd you get?" Albus asked anxiously.  
"Eachother." The pair turned their papers to face Albus. "I don't see what's so bad about...that."  
"We got eachother, Al! Which means-" "Which means technically, I'm going to have his child. We're going to practically be married!" Rose inturrupted.  
"Again. I don't see what's so bad about it. You're best friends."  
"That's the point, Al!" Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know how weird it will be?"  
Albus sighed. "Take my word for it, both of you. You're meant for eachother. You'd be an excellent couple! Everyone says so! Mabey it's fate that you two were paired up?"  
"From a Ministry project?" Rose argued.  
"Well...it's not the most romantic thing in the world, but congrats! You're gonna be parents!" A sarcastic tone in his voice, Albus clapped Scorpius on the back and headed back for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Scorpius sighed. "What are we gonna do?"  
"I dunno. We can't change partners, can we?" Rose leaned her head onto Scorpius's shoulder. He looked across at the window to their reflection. "There is one thing that Albus was right about one thing."  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
"That we would make an excellent couple." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Yeah. I guess we would." They laughed. "Well," Scorpius stood up. "I'm gonna retire for the night. I'll see you tomorrow Rose. Good night."  
"'Night."

Later that night, Rose lay in bed reading over the panphlet that was on the back of the letter. It gave her information on the project, the responsablilites and requirements.

_I- The simulated pregnancies will last around fourty days. (Each day representing one week) Althought it is only an estimate._  
_No one will have the same times the child is born. (The pregnancies will begin on seperate dates from each participant.)_

_II- The 'child' will age to look about a year or so old. (It will need to learn to walk and should be able to speak a little.)_

_III- You will be given a budget and a list of necessities at your first meeting. Each meeting monthly._

_IV- At the end of the year, the potion will wear off, causing the 'child' to fade away._

_Please tap the bottom of the parchment with your wand to see the time of your first meeting. (Note: You and your partner will also be given apartments to live in for the remainder of the year.)_

Rose tapped the bottom of the parchment. In Emrald Green ink, the meeting time appeared;  
_3PM tomorrow (after your last lesson)_

She folded the paper up and placed it on her beside table. Rose made a mental note to tell Scorpius incase he hadn't read over the back page yet. She soon drifted off to sleep.  
She walked the next morning to the Great Hall with Albus and Scorpius. "So meeting today, after potions? I'm going to go with it being in the Great Hall." Scorpius guessed.  
"Right." Rose turned down the corridor. They ate their breakfast and headed to Charms.

"So," Albus started. "what did you and Scorpius do after I left last night?"  
Rose slammed her quill down on the table. "You honestly think we shagged?"  
"Obviously not! Hoping you kissed, actually." "We're just friends! You know that!"  
"No! You're _best_ friends. There's a difference!"  
"Albus Severus Potter, what difference is-"  
"Miss Weasley! Are you finished with your notes?" Flitwick piped up.  
"Yes, sir."  
"And you, Mr. Potter?"  
"No..."  
"Well finish up, please! And stop talking." With that, Flitwick turned back to the stack of papers on his desk.  
"Thanks alot." Rose mouthed, and Albus just laughed.

After class, Rose had a free study period. She decided to spend it in the library. Just like her mother would.  
"Levicorpious!" Rose turned to see who cast the spell, but was lifted into the air. Then, eventhough she was upsidedown, she saw who the culprit was."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Let me down!" "As you wish!" He laughed. The spell was released and she fell, only to be caught by her best friend.  
"Thanks." She then hit Scorpius on the shoulder.  
"And what was that for?"  
"For levitating me!" Rose rolled her eyes as Scorpius laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm off the Library."  
"As usual. Rose why don't you just spend a study session on the grounds?"  
"Why?"  
"I dunno. It's better than being stuck in the castle.:  
Rose hesitated. She loved the Library, but a stroll on the ground sounded just as tranquill. She nodded in response.  
The pair walked down by the Black Lake. Scorpius lay on the ground, his cloak off. Rose opened a book.

"You would."  
"I would do what?" Rose looked up from her book.  
"Read."  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Yes. Wouldn't you rather just talk?"  
"Fine." She closed the book. "What would you like to talk about?" Scorpius propped himself up on his elbows. "I dunno."  
"Expected...Um...Scorpius?"  
"Hmm?" Scorpius had his eyes closed.  
"Did you really mean that last night? About us being an excellent couple."  
"Yeah! Every word. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Good." Rose smiled. Scorpius sat up, one eyebrow raised.  
"Good? That's all you've got to say?"  
"Well what would you like me to say?"  
"Something a little more expressive than 'good'."  
"Well, Scorpius. How about we go on a date together? As friends."  
"Really? That sounds brilliant! It's a date!"  
"It's a date!" Rose repeated. She looked at her watch. "Oh! We better get going."

Later that day, Rose and Scorpius sat in potions waiting for it to be over so they could go to the meeting. When they were dismissed, they ran to the Great Hall. Sure enough, McGonagall was insiside with the rest of the students.

"Nice of you to join us." She had several viles of potion, papers, and small bags infront of her. "Today, I will assgin you to your new apartments. I will also give you a vile of potion, a necesitites list, and a budget. Of course, you can use your own money. On the potion, there will be a card that can come off of it. It will give you instructions on how to use it. It will also give you the date and time in which, girls, you will drink it.

She called each pair up. "Rose and Scorpius." They walked up. She handed them their things. "Your housing is located by the Gryffindor Common Room-Miss Weasley you know where that is. The portrait is of a young student in a library. The password is Felicus Charm. You may go. Your things have been moved into your rooms there." They walked out and Rose lead Scorpius to the Gryffindor corridor.

"Lucky you, Rose. Our apartment is near Gryffindor Tower and the portrait is of a student in a library." She rolled her eyes at his comment. The approached the portrait.

"Felicus Charm." Scorpius said. The student gave a swift nod and the hole was revealed.

They walked into a beautiful modern looking family room. The walls were painted a light and cheery colour. The carpet was tan in colour. There was a wall of windows enchanted so that no one can see in. In fact, their view was of the Quidditch Pitch. Next to the staircase, there was a door that lead to a study. Shelved with books. The staircase led to three rooms. A nursery and two bedrooms. The bedrooms were identical to eachother, each equipt with a full bathroom and closet.  
Back down on the main level, a small kitchen was centred with a small table.

"I know this is really odd to say, but this feels like we're newlyweds." Scorpius laughed.  
"In a way, Scorp. You're right." They looked at eachother. There was an awkward silence. Rose let out a nervous laugh.  
"Let's see waht the potion vile says." They walked over to the lounge and placed the vile on the sidetable. She slipped out the card of the pocket it was in.

_Like Polyjuice Potion, except them being your own, place the hairs into the potion. Then have the female drink it. You will not ecpereince any symptoms for about a week. The pregnancy will last about fourty days. (Each day representing a week)_

_Birth-Natural (Child will be born in apartment) Turn this card over for asigned drinking time._  
_Day-Wednesday Time-10:37 PM_

"That's tomorrow." Rose said in awe. "Yeah...Rose? Can I admit something?"  
"Sure."  
"I'm acutally...a little excited." Scorpius gave Rose a shy smile.  
"I guess I am, too." Rose yawned and leaned her head on Scorpius's shoulder. Her eyes soon closed and she fell asleep. Scorpius had one arm around her. When he realized that she was asleep, he carried her to her room. Rose had opened her eyes for a few seconds and noticed a shadow cast over her. A light pressure came to her head. She was too tired to open her eyes again. She barely remebered anything the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The Project Ch 3-Family Finds Out

_**Previously-**_

"Yeah...Rose? Can I admit something?"  
"Sure."  
"I'm acutally...a little excited." Scorpius gave Rose a shy smile.  
"I guess I am, too." Rose yawned and leaned her head on Scorpius's shoulder. Her eyes soon closed and she fell asleep. Scorpius had one arm around her. When he realized that she was asleep, he carried her to her room. Rose had opened her eyes for a few seconds and noticed a shadow cast over her. A light pressure came to her head. She was too tired to open her eyes again. She barely remebered anything the next morning.

_**Present-**_

Rose awoke the next morning to the welcoming aroma of coffee from the main level of the apartment. She reluctantly dragged herself from her bed, shuffling to the bathroom, and showered. When she arrived downstairs, she saw the potion vile was where they had left it from the night before.

"Good morning." Scorpius smiled and handed Rose a mug. "Thanks." She took a sip that warmed every inch of her body. There was a slight chill that roamed about the castle today. "So," Scorpius began. "today's the day." Rose looked in his grey eyes. A thoughtful distance within them. Rose nodded subconsiously when a sudden thought crossed her mind. Her parents. Their parents' reactions.  
"Scorp?" "Yeah?"  
"You do realize that we have to tell our parents about this project, right?"  
"Yeah..." The good thing was that her family really liked Scorpius. At first, her father thought that because Scorpius was a Malfoy, he would be like his father. He couldn't have been any more wrong.

"What do you reckon they'll think?" Scorpius sighed. "My father will most likley hunt yours down and blame it on him because there's nothing better that he could think of..."  
Rose stifled a laugh as Scorpius flattened her hair. They then headed down to the Great Hall.

"Hey! There are the parents-to-be!"Albus joked.  
"Shove off, Al." Rose warned.  
"Oh, hormones alread?" Albus laughed at his comment.  
"Al..." Scorpius snorted at his two friends.  
They ate and then headed to Transfiguration. They learned how to turn Gargoyles into Owls, two having flown out of the room. Rose headed back to the apartment during her free period. She sat at the desk in her room and began to write to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_  
_So far, our classes are amazing! The professors are really challenging us this term. Mainly to prepare us for our N.E.W.T.s exam. Hagrid and Neville are still my favourite professors. I'll tell them both that you said hello. This year we were given a project, rather as they've been calling it, a simulation, to complete. I have a copy of the information attatched for you to read. It's too much to write. I can tell you this, however. It was only for a select few Seventh Years chosen at random. (Which I hardly believe.) We were also partnered up-you'll see why. I was partnered with Scorpius. Albus wasn't selected for the project. Anyway, I miss you and everyone else! tell them I said hello! Write back soon!_  
_-Rose xxx_

Rose added the copy of the project information into the envelope along with the letter to her parents. She addressed it, then headed up to the owlery.

"Hey, Rose!" She turned to see Scorpius running towards her. "Where're you going?"  
"Owlery. Good thing I have free period in place of my last class, that way I don't have to rush."  
They walked together so Rose could send the letter, then headed back to their apartment.  
"Scorpius, I think I'm gonna just skip dinner tonight. Just wait it out until I have to take the potion..."  
He nodded. "I'll wait with you." He walked over to make tea and placed Couldron Cakes and biscuts onto a platter. He came back into the lounge and placed it onto the sidetable. It was only half past five. Rose yawned and leaned her head onto Scorpius's shoulder. Her eyelids soon grew heavy and closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Rose...Rosie! Wake up." She shook her head to wake herself.  
"What?"  
"We have to do the potion now." Rose sat up and read over the instructions once more. "It says that we have to add a few of our hairs into the vile, then I drink it." "Ok." He flinched slightly as he pulled some hair, dropping it into the vile. Rose repeated the action.  
"Ready?" Scorpius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sighed. "Yeah." She looked deep into the potion as if it were to end her life. She was excited, they both were, but a sudden neverousness arose within her. Slowly, she placed the vile to her lips, pinching her nose that way she didn't have to taste it. The potion flowed down her throat and heated up every part of her body. It finally centred in her lower stomach. Rose closed her eyes as it burned, turning slightly sore. And then it stopped. Rose relaxed.

"Are you alright, Rose?" She nodded and sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "Well, it looks like in about fourty or so days, we'll be parents." Scorpius wrapped an arm around her. Rose soon fell back into her deep slumber.

It was late Saturday morning. Rose sat on her bed, cross-legged. An owl tapped the window. She got up and padded over to it, taking the letter, and the owl left. The letter was from her parents, and Rose opened it eagerly.

_Rose,_  
_It's great to hear that you're being challenged. They are preparing you for your exams. As for the project, I'm surprised. But like they said, it will prepare you for when you begin your life outisde of Hogwarts. If you need anything, sweetie, anything at all, just ask. Your father, however was a wreak, always asking if I was alright. But when you were born, he was elated. The slightest mention of you or even the faintest cry, he was by your side. We're both glad that you were partnered with Scorpius. Tell him we say hello! We'll talk again, soon, Rose._  
_-Mum xxx_

Rose smiled as she finished. She loved her father more than anything. She could always talk to him. One Christmas, Rose and her younger brother, Hugo, found pictures of her parents at the Yule Ball. Eventually, they found the outfits, including Ron's hideous dress robes. They placed the pictures in their parents' stockings and the clothing into boxes. When her father saw the frilly, ancient-looking dress robes, his ears went red with embarassment. Her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were laughing. Rose always made fun of her father after that.

A knock came from the door.  
"It's open!" Scorpius entered.  
"I just thought that you'd like some lunch." He placed the plate onto the bed and sat next to Rose. "Thanks." She took one. There was silence for a moment before Scorpius broke the tension.  
"Any symptoms yet?"  
"No. Probably-since today is Saturday-Monday or Tuesday."  
"Well, if you start to feel sick, just tell me, and I'll be by your side. Ok?"  
Rose smiled and threw her arms around him. She loved that Scorpius was always there for her. Through thick and thin, they were their for eachother. _They were best friends._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Project Ch 4; It All Starts...Now-**

The next few days passed smoothly. Rose and Scorpius found themselves in the lounge on Monday evening playing Wizard's Chess.

"Checkmate! I win again!" Scorpius lauged and gave Rose a satisfied smirk as she rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not going to ask how. All I am going to say is that you can give my father a run for his money."  
"I bet. Didn't he get awarded fifty house points in his first year?"  
"Yes, for helping my mum and Uncle Harry across a giant bewitched Wizard's Chess board."  
"Ah, the Philosipher's Stone." "Indeed, indeed!"

A pause. They suddenly burst into laughter.

"We sounded like bloody geeks!" Scorpius clapped his hands together.  
"I never thought I'd see the day!"

Eventually, they cleaned up and Scorpius went to make tea while Rose opened a book her mother had leant her.

"Hey, Bookworm Weasley! A little help, please?" Reluctantly, Rose got up and carried the teacups into the lounge.

"You couldn't have levitated them?"  
"I left my wand in my room."  
"Of course you did, Scorp..."

They sat around and talked for about an hour about books and their different classes. She could talk for hours or more about Muggle books, but she knew it would bore the Hell out of Scorpius.

"Rose? You said you wanted to be a Healer after Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes. It's my dream. Why do you ask? You want to know if I've read every medical book, both Muggle and Wizard?"  
Scorpius laughed at her comment.

"I bet you have. But no...no..." He sighed. "I was just wondering..."  
Rose let out a silent 'oh' as a silence lingered around the air. "What about you, Scorp?"  
"What about me?"  
"After Hogwarts. What do you want to do?" She watched as he thought, running a hand through his silky, white-blonde hair.  
"I'm not too sure, to be honest. I used to think a Quidditch career-because that's what my dad wants-but I dunno if I want to anymore. I mean...mabey an...Auror...?"

Rose sighed. "Now why do you sound so nervous telling me this?"  
He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "I feel as if it's predictable."  
"Preditcable? Why?"  
"Because there are so many." He closed his eyes. Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. There can_ never_ be enough people to keep our world safe." She kissed his cheek. "I would love to see you as an Auror." Scorpius smiled.

Soon, Rose's eyes grew heavy and she looked at the clock. It was eight tweleve. She told Scorpius she was going to bed early, and headed up to her room.

Rose awoke the next morning feeling odd. A sudden upturn of her stomach made her fully awake. She rushed to the bathroom, knowing what was comming. She got sick. When she was done, she closed her eyes leaning against the wall.

"Are you Ok?" Scorpius stood in the doorway. Rose nodded wryily.

He dampened a cloth with cool water, handing it to Rose. He sat next to her and she leaned her head on Scorpius's shoulder.

"I guess I'm...you know..." Scorpius gave her a weak laugh.  
"Are you going to be alright for classes today?" "I think. I'll just go and get a potion from the Hospital Wing beforehand." She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"  
"Uhm...I think just around four."  
"Great. Now I wont be able to go back to sleep. You know, you didn't have to get up for me."  
"I know. But I was already up." Scorpius heald up a letter. "My dad sent it pretty late, so I just got it now."

Rose took the parchment and read it.

"So, you told your dad about the project?"  
"Yeah. I'm gonna write him back now. Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yeah. When the wing opens at seven thirty, I'll go see if Madame Pomfrey has a potion."

A moment later, Scorpius left and Rose headed back to bed. She fell asleep for all of fourty-five minutes before staying up. She eventually just read a book. She then headed to the Hospital Wing at seven-fifty. Madame Pomfrey gladly gave Rose a nausea reducing potion and told her to take one spoonful a day. She then made her way down to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Rosie." Albus sat next to his cousin, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice "What's up?"  
"Nothing. Got sick this morning."  
"Part of the simulation?" Albus yawned.  
"Yeah. But I got a potion that helps it."  
"Well that's good. Oh! Guess what?" Albus seemed very exicited. "What?"  
"McGonagall made me Quidditch captian!"  
"Congrats! Too bad I can't try out this year..."  
"Yeah. We need you as keeper."

They headed off to their classes. Rose not feeling the least bit ill or tired. Later that day, Rose walked by the Black Lake, only to find Scorpius standing with a stone in his hand by the edge of the water.

"Hey." Rose walked over to him.  
"Hi." He didn't seem too enthusiastic.  
"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself."  
"Nothing. Just thinking." He sighed.  
"About?"  
"Nothing, Rose. It's just...forget it..." He threw the stone into the lake, then sat under a tree. "You know I'm not." She sat next to him.  
"It's compicated. You wouldn't understand."  
"What, did you tell your father about your wanting to be an Auror?" He nodded. "And what did he say?"  
"He hasn't written back."  
"Well what do you think he'll say?"  
"I dunno. He really wants me to have a Quidditch career, but I don't."  
"I know that. And you know what? Just follow your heart, Scorpius."  
He gave her a small smile.

"Rose!" They turned to see Hugo running towards them at full speed."  
"What's up, Hugo?"  
"Mum and Dad are here!" A smile grew across Rose's face. "Really? For the Battle of Hogwarts speech, for the fifth years?"  
"Yeah! C'mon they're waiting for us!"  
"I'll see you later, Scorp!"  
"Tell them I said hi!" "I will." Rose ran off following her brother. They arrived at the entrance hall of the castle.

"Rose! Hugo!" They turned see their parents waving at the other end of the corridor.  
She ran straight into her father's arms. "Dad!" "How are you, Rosie?"  
"I'm good." She switched to hug her mother. "What are you doing here? I thought the speech was tomorrow."  
"It is," Her father agreed. "we just thought we'd take you out to dinner."  
"But don't you need McGonagall's permission?"  
"We already have that, Hugh." Their mother place a hand on his shoulder. "Oh..." Hugo had his 'I feel stupid' face on.  
"So where are we gonna go?" Rose was eager.  
"Some place in Hogsmeade." Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We'll meet up in the courtyard at six, o'clock. Is that good?"  
The two siblings nodded.

They talked for a little while longer before going their own seperate ways. Rose made her way back to the apartment.  
When she arrived, she heard a loud thud and a distrought sound comming from Scorpius's dorm. She walked in to find him with two fists in his hair, sitting on the edge of his bed. A piece of parchment next to him. She knocked lightly on the doorframe.  
He didn't turn.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She watched him shake his head no. Rose walked to the opposite side of the bed, the side his back was facing, and picked up the parchment. It was from his father. It said that he refused to have his son as an Auror, that it was too dangerous.

Rose placed the letter back down and wrapped her arms around Scorpius from behind. She felt him shudder.

"Scorpius, you don't have to listen to him-"  
"Yes, I do..."  
"No! You don't! Do you remember what I said earlier? Follow your heart." "I know..." Scorpius sighed. "You have me." Rose said.  
"And you have me."  
Rose leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling when she saw him blush. She closed her eyes and felt Scorpius lean back into her hug. They stayed like that for a while.

**(A/N: And of course you are RELEAIVED that I've finally posted this update! I feel like it's the stupidest fanfic ever, but I've always (there's that word!) wanted to write something like this. Not origional, I know. As the usual writer says, please review! It's encoraging. Just a little heads up, I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about Romione, taking place not too long after the war ends. Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**-Potterwise xxx**

**PS-**

If any of you have a really good fanfic to recomend reading, please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

The Project Chapter 5- Like Father, Like Son

At around five-fifty that evening, Rose headed down to the enteranceway of the castle with Hugo to meet their parents for dinner. She had told Scorpius that she'd be back a little after nine.

"Rose! Hugo!" They saw thier mother and headed over. "All set?" Her father wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder. They began walking to the Apparation point outside the Hogwarts gates. They arrived at the resturaunt about five minutes later.

"So, Rosie." Her father took a bite of his roast. Their food had just arrived. "How's Malfoy's kid?"  
"Ron!" "Alright, sorry! How's Scorpius?"  
"He's good. Says hi to you both. In a bit of a quarrel with his father at the moment." Her father nodded.

Dinner continued onward with talk about the classes and a few memories. Rose's mum soon excused herself for the restroom, and Rose acomponied her.

"So, how's that-er-project going?" "Good. I guess."  
"Any symptoms?" Her mother fixed her hair slightly.  
"They've started. Mild, but I'm expecting more." Rose watched as her mother turned on the faucet to the sink. Her sleeve rose upward on her arm and Rose caught sight of a scar. A carving, more like.

"Mum? What's that?"  
"What's what-" She was inturrupted by Rose rolling her sleeve up. The word 'Mudblood' was carved into her arm.  
"Oh, Mum...who did this...?" She saw her mother pale and saw as tears welled up into her eyes.  
"Rose, if I tell you, it will scare you too much."  
"But-"  
"I'll owl you, alright?" Rose nodded, feeling tears threaten to make an appearence. She hugged her mother tightly.

The rest of the night went uneventful, with very little mention of the project and practically no words from her mother, which worried Rose a great deal. She just sat quietly.

"Lovely dinner tonight, don't you agree?" Rose's father asked as they walked back to the Apparation point. "Yes, it was." Her mother sounded cheerful, but Rose saw right through it. "Hugo, Quidditch trials are comming up. Are you going out for Chaser again this year?"  
"Yeah. Al was made Gryffindor Captian this year."  
"Excellent." He smirked.  
"Dad, that doesn't guarantee I'll be on the team-"  
"Nonsense! Yes it does!" Hugo rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the gates to Hogwarts and they said there good-byes. "Will you be alright, Mum?"  
"Yes. I think..."  
"Please owl me." She hugged her mother one last time before departing for the castle.

As Rose walked back to the apartment, she felt the potion begin to wear off. Nausea overtook her gradually. She finally reached the portrait hole and entered.

"Scorpius! I'm back!" She didn't hear a response. Rose checked the time and saw that it was around nine-fifteen. He could be asleep. She headed up to her dormitory to get ready for bed. Soon, she fell asleep.

At around half past tweleve in the morning, Rose got sick. She put the cover of the toilet down, put her hair into a messy bun, and rested her head.

"No! I won't allow it!" Rose heard a voice comming from the main level. She got up and headed to the banester. There, she saw two men. Scorpius, and his father, Draco Malfoy.

"You as an Auror will be the worst decision of your life!"  
"Not it wont! What's wrong aout keeping people safe?"  
"Come now, Scorpius. You're just talking rubbish-"  
"Talking rubbish? What happened to you and Mum saying that I can decide my own future?"  
"We meant that for your classes!"  
Scorpius gritted his teeth. "Well I sure as Hell know that Mum didn't! Give me one reason not to be an Auror! Or are you just jealous that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley became Aurors and not you?"  
"Shut up, Scorpius. They're both scum!"  
That crossed the line for Rose. "How dare you talk about my family like that!" She decended the staircase.  
"You woke up Rose!" Scorpius pointed at his father. He was now pissed. "Good job!"  
"I was already up."  
"Yes. The brilliant Rose Weasley. Are you just as smart as your Mudblood mother-"  
"You bastard!" She yelled. "You haven't changed a bit since you and my parents were in school! And if I remember correctly,  
my mother punched you square in the face! And it was well deserved!"  
"Shut up, Weasel!"  
"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Scorpius reached for his wand, but decided otherwise. Draco smirked.  
"You know what, son. We'll finish this another time."  
"No! We'll finish this now!" Scorpius blocked his father from leaving. Rose felt the atmosphere intense. "I'm seventeen! I'm of age!  
I can make my own decisions!"

Draco smirked yet again.

"You can make your own decisions? Fine. You're disowned. Don't bother comming back to the Manor, you can find somewhere else to live. Don't ask us for anything. Friends with a Weasley. You're no son of mine." He took one last look at Rose. "Good-bye, Scorpius. You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name." With that, he left.

A moments' siclence.

"Scorpius...?" Rose made way to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. But as soon as she did, Scorpius's fist collided with the wall. She heard a sickening crack, sending a shiver up her spine. Rose walked over to him.

"Let me see." His hand was swelling and there was blood on his knuckles. He flinched at the slightest movement or touch. It was certianly broken.

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."  
"No, it's fine, Rose-"  
"Scorpius." Rose was stern. "It's best if we checked it out." She took out her wand. "Accio bathrobe." A pink robe flew down and Rose slipped it on. Scorpius was wearing his, so they headed out.

A cool wind passed through the castle; Rose pulled her robe tighter around her body. She saw Scorpius wince when he tried to support his hand better.

"Here." Rose took the tie of her robe from around her waist and lengthened it. She then wrapped it around his left shoulder and put his right arm through it like a sling.

"Any better?"  
"Loads. Thanks, Rosie." He gave her a weak smile.

They continued on until the two reached the Hospital wing. Rose knocked three times.  
"...at this hour." They heard the medi-witch mumbling from inside. The door opened, and there stood Poppy Pomfrey.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy? May I ask what the two of you are doing here?"  
"Scorpius broke his hand."  
"May I ask how?" Madame Pomfrey allowed them in.  
"I-er-punched a wall." Scorpius looked at the floor.  
"Do I want to know why?" She sighed and led them to a bed in the back of the wing. Scorpius sat down. "I think it would be better the if the Headmistress knows about this."  
"I'll alert her in a moment. I see your arm is in a make-shift sling. Who did this?" Madame Pomfrey admired the work.  
"I did, ma'am."  
"Quite the Healer, Miss Weasley. Are you looking into being one after you finish school?"  
Rose nodded. "Yes. It's my dream to." "Good. Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you could please pass me your hand."

He did so. She cast a few healing spells which made Scorpius bite down hard on his bottom lip. When it was over, Madame Pomfrey fashioned Scorpius into a sling, then went to get the Headmistress. Rose sat down next to him.

"Scorpius?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you be alright?"  
"I think..."

A pause.

"Well, I'd like to tell you something."  
"I'm all ears, Rose." He smirked slightly. Rose took a breath. "That saying-Like father, like son-doesn't apply to you. Your father is a fool, Scorpius. His heart is stone cold. Yours is not. He wants to plan a future for you, one that you don't want, and you shouldn't listen to him. In fact, you're a hundred times better than him! Remember that!"

Another pause.

Scorpius hugged Rose tightly-well, as best he could with his free arm. Emotion arose within her. She hugged him back.  
When they broke apart, Scorpius smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek. She placed a hand on the side he kissed her and knew she was blushing. They heard a door open and McGonagall walked in. She nodded in greeting to Rose.

"Mr. Malfoy? You wished to speak to me?"  
"Yes."  
"Miss. Weasley, could we have a moment's privacy?"

Rose walked over to a vacant bed and sat down. McGonagall must've placed a charm around herself and Scorpius so no one would hear her. (Even though it was only her and Madame Pomfrey in the room.) Rose wondered if Scorpius would tell McGonagall aout what his father said about her family. She wondered if McGonagall would-or could-do anything about Scorpius being disowned, considering he was no longer welcome at home. Rose now heard McGonagall's voice and realized the charm had been lifted. She dismissed herself and Rose headed over.

"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. If nothing is resolved at the end of the year, she said I could rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron until my affairs were sorted. She also said that she'd talk to the owner and explain so I could have an extended stay if need be."  
"Don't you have a trust fund?"  
"Yeah, but..." He trailed off.  
"But what? All trust funds in the Wizarding World can be activated by the trustee when they're of age. When they're seventeen.  
You're of age, Scorpius!" Rose smiled when she saw he had understood her.  
"You're right, as always. Come on. Madame Pomfrey dismissed us."

They walked back to the apartment. Rose went to sleep feeling better, and happy for Scorpius. Knowing that he could now make his own choices without consent. But Rose's comfort was soon gone, as a nightmare overtook her.

Rose found her dream-self in a cold, unwelcoming room. Looking around, she saw several odd-looking people. One she identified as Bellatrix Lestrange. Another two were Scorpius's grandparents, and another bystander, was none other than Scorpius's father. All younger looking than they were in present-day. She now realized where she was. Malfoy Manor.

She then heard a woman's scream for help. She walked over cautiously to see Bellatrix running her knife over the woman's arm. The woman, whose face was blurred, shook from the pain. Bellatrix backed away and took out her wand. Rose could just make out the faint 'Crucio' because her mind was foucusing on the woman. The screams resumed. Rose knealt down next to the woman, who's face suddenly became clear. It was her mother, much younger. She looked around seventeen.

She looked at her mother's arm. 'Mudblood.' That's what was written. This made Rose fall backwords in fear. She could hardly breathe. This was what happened to her mother all thoes years ago. This is what scared her both physically and emotionally. The srangest thing about all this? Her mother hadn't even told Rose the full story. She heard Bellatrix laugh.  
Her mother was whimpering someone's name. Rose's.

She repeated it over and over, and was soon tortured again. The next thing Rose knew, she was sitting up in bed, screaming. Her face was dripping in cold sweat, someone's arms were comforting her as best they could.

"Shhh. Rose, you're safe. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you." It was Scorpius. "M-my mother. She was being tortured. By Bellatrix, in M-Malfoy Manor. She k-kept screaming and c-calling my name." She choked out a sob, tears streaming down her face. "Rose, shh, you're safe. Your mother's safe. It was just a dream." He held her strong with his one useful arm, rocking her. Scorpius lay back against the pillows, laying Rose's head against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair-now loose-and kissed her forehead.

"You're not like your father, Scorpius." She whimpered. "You care for others." Rose felt her eyelids grow heavy as she continued to cry. She fell asleep in his arms, shaking from her nightmare.

**(A/N: HAHA! It worked! It's uploaded!...Obviously! Ok, so this is probably my favourite chapter at the moment. I didn't want it to revolve around the project too much. I always love putting these two charaters into a fight because I feel they're so much alike in certian, unexplainable ways. As always (there's that word again :-]) please review!  
**

**-Potterwise**

**PS-**

**The 'b' key on my keyboard has been acting up, so if a 'b' is missing from a word, just notify me.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**


	6. Update

Hey everyone! I know it's been about a week or so since I've updated but I've been having writers' block for a few days. I'll sit down to write and every thought slips my mind. It gets me really frustrated! I'm doing my best. I can tell you right now that it proabably will not be a very eventful chapter. It's just gonna be Rose and Scorpius just talking and stuff. And-hint hint! A little bit of a relationship starts to bloom! (But it doesn't REALLY take off for a few more chapters.)

What I'm thinking about doing is allowing you guys to asking me questions and give me suggestions for the story. For instance if you wanna know if Albus is gonna hook up with someone, my answer at the moment would be-Not too sure. (Yes there will be more Lily and Hugo later on.) So feel free to do so.

Any way. Of course as I'm typing the other day, I come up with a really tragic Romione story. And it REALLY got me thinking.

I was at a place called Ripley's Belive it Or Not in New York City last week, and some guy was doing a Voodoo act outside the place. It sparked an idea and all I'll tell you is that it's gonna be called Voodoo.

AH The hell with it! I guess I'll give you my summary. But I'm not gonna start it till I finish this ( which I hopefully will)

So here's a bit of a preview-(don't judge me. IT's not an official summary)

Voodoo-

Hermione is cursed in a dream by an unkown sorce using an ancient magic. When she wakes, her life is turned upside-down.  
Whenever the sorce thinks of something harmful happeining to Hermione, she expereiences it. Her friends must find a way to stop the sorce and put a stop to the curse before it brings Hermione into a spiraling insanity. Or worse...death.

(I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HERMIONE! I SHIP ROMIONE TILL DEATH)

Yeah...so ...again. Unofficial. But anyway please feel free to ask questions. Sorry for wasting your time with this but you deserved to know what's been taking forever. I'll post soon! I promise!

-Potterwise 


	7. Chapter 6

The Project Chapter 6-The Letter

**Previously-**

"You are nothing like your father, Scorpius." Rose wimpered. "Nothing. You care for others." Rose felt her eyelids grow heavy as she continued to cry. She fell asleep in Scorpiu's arms.

**Present-**

Soft sunlight crept through the windows. Rose fluttered her eyes open as she released a yawn. Realizing she wasn't alone, due to the arm draped around her, she turned and saw Scorpius fast asleep. His good hand wrapped around her waist, resting atop her stomach. Carefully, as to not wake Scorpius, she climbed out of bed to shower. When she finished, she took her dose of potion for the day. An immediate relif overcame her. As Rose stepped out of the washroom soon after, memories of last night became clear. Scorpius had been disowned by his father, broke his hand by slamming it into a wall, and he came in her room to comfort her because Rose was having a nightmare. Nightmare...  
It had completely slipped her mind. She remembered how odd it was, as it had felt so...real. She walked back to the bed and Scorpius sat up, scaring her slightly.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius looked at her as she sat down on the bed.  
"Yeah. Just thinking..."  
Scorpius nodded. "About the dream?"  
Rose remained silent.  
"It's ok if you were, Rose."

There was a pause.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Scorpius broke the tension; which seemed as if it would last an eternity.  
"Go to class. What else?" Rose snorted.  
"We're off today. The 'Battle of Hogwarts' speech is at eleven."  
"Oh...right..." Rose lay back down on the bed. Scorpius tilted his head back then looked at the clock on the wall.  
"We've missed breakfast," He mumbled. "No reason trying the kitchens. The House Elves will all be helping to prepare the Great Hall." Rose nodded in agreement.

She snuggled closer to Scorpius, soon realizing that his weak hand was resting on her-for now-flat stomach. Rose couldn't help but blush a bit. Scorpius got up a moment later to shower, and Rose got up deciding that she didn't want to stay in bed any longer. She headed down to the small kitchen and made tea. Scorpius came down a few minutes later.

"Refreshed?" She asked.  
"Yes, sir." Rose laughed at his comment. Scorpius grinned. Rose set the tea down on the table then looked at the calendar on the wall. Exactly five days ago, she started expereiencing symptoms for...it. In normal time, she was five weeks along.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Scorpius inturrupted her thoughts. "What? Oh! Sure." She grabbed her cloak and headed through the portrait hole. "Mabey we could find Al?" She suggested.

They walked along the corridors to find the entrance to the Gryffindor common room-luckily Rose knew where that was.  
As they turned the final corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower, Rose saw something that caught her attention. She stopped and stared, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey, Scorp?" He stopped walking at his name.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I found Al." A hint of laughter in her voice, Rose signaled him over to look. Scorpius's jaw dropped, then he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

There, in plain sight, was Albus Severus Potter snogging Ravenclaw's Macy Thorne. Rose pulled Scorpius back to hide them from view.

"I had no idea Al had a girl!" Scorpius laughed.  
"Neither did I!" She turned and saw that the new-found couple had left.  
"So much for that excitment." Scorpius mumbled. "Come on, let's go see if we could get him to spill." With that, they set off to find him.

It took the better part of an hour, but they found Albus walking by the Library, so they dragged him into their apartment.

"What the Hell was that for?" Albus shouted. He looked from one to another, then studied the homley apartment.  
"Spill." Simple, yes. But that was all Rose had to say.  
"Spill what?"  
"Rose and I saw you earlier."  
"Ok..."  
"Snogging Macy Thorne." Scorpius smirked.  
"Shit...you did?" He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Yep." Rose nodded. "So, how long?"  
"A year and a half." Albus refused to make eye contact.  
"A year and a-! Why didn't you tell us?" Scorpius was stunned.  
"'Cause...James fancies her." Albus barely whispered the last part. But they heard it.  
"Al, James graduated last year."  
"But, Rose-"  
"But, what? They're a year apart!" Rose clapped her hands together for effect and out of habit.  
"So? My Mum and Dad are a year apart!"  
"Al," Scorpius cut off Rose from going any further with her debating. He sat down next to Albus. "What's the real reason?"  
Albus sighed, doing anything he could to prolong telling them. "I'm not good with girls..."  
"Well you bloody well are if you kept your relationship with Macy a secret for a year and a half!" Rose was stern.  
"That's why we kept it a secret."  
"What?"  
"Macy and I-...we didn't want to jinx it."  
"Why do you think you'd jinx it?" Rose sat down beside him.  
"We didn't want people to find out. Macy's parents are very-er-strict with who they want her to date. If her parents were to find out, they'd ask me about a hundred questions. And that's not an exageration, Macy showed me a list of them!"  
"Oh, why wouldn't they like thier daughter dating the second son of a famed man?" Scorpius joked.  
"Watch it, Malfoy!" With that, Scorpius had an 'Oh, shit' look on his face.  
"Look," Albus started. "just promise me that you will not tell anyone. At least not now. Alright?"  
"Promise." They recited. "Thanks." He stood up. "What time is it?"  
"Uh..." Rose looked at her watch. "Eleven fourty. Why?"  
"The speech ends at tweleve..." He mumbled to himself. "Nothing, Dad told me and Lily to meet him at half past."  
"Oh."  
"I'm gonna go wait for them outside the Great Hall." With that, Albus left.  
Scorpius looked at Rose. "That only means that he's gonna go find Macy, snog her for about fifteen minutes, then find Lily and go meet Mr. Potter."  
Rose nodded. "Yes it does."

About two hours later, Rose and Scorpius found themselves sitting against a tree by the Black Lake. It was cooler out than normal for September. Rose sat with a book propped up on her legs, her monthly essay sat beside her as the ink dried.  
Scorpius was laying on the grass looking at the clouds as the passed by. Rose looked up and saw their family owl-nicknamed Pig-  
flying towards her. Yes, he was still alive and well, and for a goon like him, she was surprised Pig hadn't flown into space and without realizing it.

"Hey, Pig." He started to fly around her head, hooting to himself happily. "Pig, just give me the letter." Rose said irritably. She grabbed for it, only to miss once before he dropped it onto her lap, continuing to fly around.  
"Thank you." She mumbled.  
"Who's that from?" Scorpius sat up.  
"My mum." She opened it.

_ Dear Rose,_  
_ What I am about to write to you may leave you in shock-and I would expect that. It is important that you know that you shouldn't be mad at Scorpius for this when you finish reading, it was before your time. Please, just don't._  
_ As you already know, your Uncle Harry, father, and I went searching for Horcruxes during what should have been our seventh year at school. (I know I don't have to get into detail.) But as we were trying to outrun a group of Snatchers, we were captured. We were then taken to Malfoy Manor. They brought your father and Uncle Harry were taken into the cellar where they found Mr. Olivander, the wandmaker,_  
_and two school friends, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. _  
_ A woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me because of my blood status. She had used the Cruciatus Curse on me-several times. She then took a dagger and carved 'Mudlood' into my forearm._  
_ Only moments later did I find myself being held upright on my feet, the dagger to my neck. We were rescued by a House Elf named Dobby-unfortunatley he was killed. I have tried several times-and failed using them-healing charms, powerful ones, mind you, but the scars stay. _  
_ As it turns out, the blad of the dagger was cleaned with a type of rare potion that would eternally leave a mark. Therefore, the wounds can never be healed._  
_ Please, Rosie. Do not worry for me. I am fine. I apologise for not telling you sooner. Do not be mad at Scorpius, he did nothing wrong, it's not his fault. I love you so much, Rosie. I will talk to you soon._

_Love,_  
_Mum xx_

Rose didn't notice the breath she heald in, or that she was crying, or the fact that Scorpius had read the letter from over her shoulder, and was now talking about his father under his breath. Only that she couldn't believe that this was real. It was her nightmare. Exactly, scarily, like it. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She wanted to runaway and hide. She looked up and saw Scorpius's weak hand balled into a fist. He winced.

"I'm going to kill my father." He grabbed his wand and stood up.  
"Accio wand!" It flew out of his hand and into her own.  
"Rose!"  
"Scorpius, you're already disowned for being true to yourself; for following your dreams. Hurting-"  
"Killing."  
"Don't you dare! _Hurting_ your father will do you no good! If you do, you'll end up in Azkaban. He'll take your trustfund away, too."  
"But my family did that to yours, Rose! Honestly, you should be ashamed of me!" He put his forehead against a tree.  
"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Rose walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good person. You shouldn't blame yourself." They were now close. _Very_ close.

Without hesitation, without thought, Rose closed the gap and kissed him. With his one good arm, Scorpius pulled her close. He opened his mouth slightly to allow entry. Rose smiled against his lips, reluctantly pulling away for air.  
They smiled to eachother before Rose spoke.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"That was...wow." Scorpius was speechless, too.

A moments' silence.

"Rose?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you. I always have. And not in a friendly or sibling-like way." In response, Rose kissed him again, and it wasn't strange. She pulled away.  
"I love you, too. I just didn't realize it until now."  
They both laughed lightly, before-_finally_-kissing again.

**(A/N: About bloody time I updated! I've had writers' block, as I have said. Now, about the kiss. As Ginny said in HBP about Ron and Hermione-**

_**"About time, don't you think?"**_

**Haha! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I am working on the next chapter at the moment, so I should be posting soon!**

**Also, some news.**

**I have decided-since I am going insane with comming up with ideas for it-I will be writing a sequel! But after Voodoo is finished.**  
**It'll be about Rose and Scorpius when they continue their lives, start their careers, ect.**

**Remember, any questions, just ask!**

**Until next time!**

**-Potterwise! :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Project Chapter 7-Progression**

**Previously-**

_"Rose?"_  
_"Yeah?"_  
_"I love you. I always have. And not in a friendly or sibling-like way." In response, Rose kissed him again, and it wasn't strange. She pulled away._  
_"I love you, too. I just didn't realize it until now."_  
_They both laughed lightly, before-finally-kissing again._

**Present-**

A few weeks later, Rose was siteen days, (weeks in normal time) about three months normal time. Nausea subsided,  
and a small, slightly noticable-only from certian angles- change occoured.

A bump. A small one, right on her stomach. Scorpius was the first to notice.

Rose was slipping on a shirt when Scorpius accidentally walked into her room. She didn't mind because he claimed to not see anything, but knew he was lying, and brushed it off. Scorpius kissed her, his hand resting on her belly. He noticed that it was slightly rounded, but not much.

"You're showing a bit," he had said. This made Rose's eyes widen and she ran in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Rolling up her shirt she saw it. There it was, plain in sight.

"Wow," was all Rose could get out.  
"That's...incredable! Even though it's only a part of a project, it's still amazing!" Rose nodded.

Subconsiously, Rose moved her hand to her stomach, and teared up. Scorpius's hand joined hers and caressed the round.

Now, they sat in Scorpius's room, five days later. (21 days normal time; about five months.) Rose was showing much more, however.

"So, that Muggle book you were telling me about...er...Hatchet! Is it good?" Scorpius was laying on his back.  
"Yeah. Excellent! You'll also find out what an airplane is, wich somehow I sitll cannot seem to explain to you."  
"That feared Muggle contraption?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, then. I think I'll read it."  
"Good." Rose closed her eyes for a moment, holding Scorpius's hand. That's when she felt it. Rose shot up-as quick as she could,  
however.  
"What's wrong?" Scorpius's look of concern on his face did not hint on fading away, not yet.  
"I dunno. I think-" Rose was inturrupted by a movement, a nudge, against her belly. She placed her hand on the spot, smiling.  
"What's wrong, Rose?"  
"Nothing. It moved. Well, kicked, actually." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. She knew he had felt what he had when his face broke into a wide, excited grin.

"W-wow!" He laughed. "Incredable!"  
"I know! I mean, you said it before. It's a project, but it's still amazing. It really is a-well-a life!"

She teared up, like she had a few days before. Rose leaned into Scorpius's open arms, snuggling close to him. Her eyes closed, a hand placed firmly on her belly. Scorpius's hand had since improved. He heald Rose tightly, as if he'd lose her if he didn't.

"Scorpius?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I get up?"  
"Sure." He stood and reached out his hand to help her stand.  
"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm going to make tea, would you like a cup?"  
"No, I'm good. Thank you, Rosie."

Rose walked down towards the kitchen. She levitated a cup down from the cubboard. When she finished, she joined Scorpius in the lounge, who was holding a letter.

"Who's that from?"  
"Uh...Madame Pomfrey." He opened it. "Oh! Our next appointment with her is tomorrow at half eleven."  
"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday, huh?" Rose added reading through the letter.  
"Yep." Scorpius kissed her.

She leaned in and kissed him passionatley. Her mouth opened slightly allowing entry. It muffled her laugh. Scorpius heald her as tight as he could with her expanding girth. Someone cleared their throat, and they broke apart. They then saw Albus, accomponied by Macy. Rose blushed violently.

"Sorry if we inturrupted something important." Albus smirked.  
"Oh, like you haven't done that before." Scorpius joked, throwing a pillow at him, wich Albus dodged.  
"We-er-forgot you were comming..." Rose didn't bother to make eye contact. They had told Albus about the two of them dating.  
"Come on, Rose. I'll help you make tea." Macy motioned towards the kitchen. She levitated the cups from the shelf while Rose started on the tea.

"So," Macy started; stacking four cups onto saucers. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Big." They laughed. "A bit achy, though."  
"Oh...I feel bad." Rose laughed lightly.  
"Why would you-" She was inturrupted by a floating tea cup, making its way to the counter top.

"Your cup from before." Scorpius called from the other room. Rose rolled her eyes and placed it into the sink.  
"Now, as I was saying. Why would you feel bad?"  
"I dunno...no real explaination."  
"Huh..."  
"So..." Macy sounded a bit embarassed to ask the next question. "I've heard other people who are doing this could feel the baby move."  
"Yep. I felt it for the first time this morning."  
"Oh. Anything now?"  
"No. Not at the moment." They laughed a bit. "You don't have to be embarassed to ask me thoes questions, Macy."  
She smiled at Rose's comment.

The tea was ready so they brought it into the other room. Rose laughed as Albus and Scorpius argued over who would win the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. Both staying loyal to their own houses. (Scorpius had quit the team this year in order to focus on his N.E.W.T.s, the project, and to not give his father the satisfaction.) They all spent a good amount of time talking about the first Hogsmeade visit that was scheaduled for the next day. From time-to-time, the boys would make fun of one another, resulting in something being thrown at them. This made Macy and Rose laugh hysterically. At one point, Albus looked at his watch and said that he had to head down to the Quidditch Pitch to hold tryouts; and he and Macy left.  
Rose got up to clean, but Scorpius insisted that she rest. When he came back to sit with Rose, she asked him a question.  
One that she had put alot of thought into for her own answer.

"Scorpius?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If tomorrow-at our appointment with Madame Pomfrey- we are allowed to find our the gender of the baby, would you want to?"  
Scorpius hesitated for a moment. "Well, I think I'd want it to be a surprise, honestly. What about you?"  
"I dunno. The same, I guess."  
"You guess...?"  
"Well...no. I do want it to be a surprise."  
"Then it's settled. We won't find out." Rose nodded.  
"What would you want?"  
Scorpius just smiled and placed a hand on her swollen belly. "I don't care. It'll be perfect either way."

Rose started to tear up at this. She laced her arms around his neck and hugged him. Scorpius ran a hand through her hair, holding her as close as she could get. Scorpius knew that she wasn't crying because of the hormones; although he wouldn't be surprised if she blamed it on them; but because she was happy. Happy to know that he cared, even if it was only a project that would last the remainder of the year. But he did.  
Rose leaned out of their embrace and kissed him softly. He smiled against her lips. A hand on her stomach, he lay down next to her on the lounge, soft pressures beneath his hand. He smiled knowing that they would have a baby soon.  
A little while later, they headed up to bed. As he walked to his dorm, he passed the currently empty nursery. Leaning against the doorframe, he decided that tomorrow after thier appointment, they would go into Hogsmeade and he would get supplies for the room. It already heald a cot, changing table, rocking chair, and a small dresser. There was a soft wall-to-wall carpet on the floor. Scorpius smiled. This room would soon be occupied.

The next morning, Rose woke to sunlight streaming through the window. She got up to shower, then headed into the study. She hadn't spent much time in there. Rose trailed the book cases wiith her finger. She found a book on the Hogwarts founders and began to read.  
About an hour later, she and Scorpius sat in the Hospital Wing for thier appointment. Rose had her shirt rolled up so it rested just above her belly, and Madame Pomfrey had her wand trailing across it. Scorpius's hand was in Rose's.  
In the next moment, a screen lit up above her stomach, showing their baby. This left Rose speechless.

"Would you like to know the gender?"  
"N-no." Rose was holding back tears.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, tapped her wand and the screen disappeared. She dismissed them shortly after, and they headed off to Hogsmeade. Scorpius noticed that Rose was particularly quiet on the way.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Yeah. Fine." She wiped her eyes. Scorpius stopped her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing it's just that...it's so amazing to see that. I know that I'll be sad when this all ends." Scorpius hugged her close.  
"I will be, too. But let's not think about that right now, alright?" Rose sniffed and nodded. The baby wasn't even here yet and she was already thinking about when it ended.

They browsed a small shoppe where Scorpius secretly got the supplies needed for the nursery. He asked the shopkeeper to shrink the supplies in order to hide them from Rose. They didn't buy much, only some sweets from Honeydukes and Rose had gotten two sweaters as her old ones didn't fit at the moment.  
They arrived back at the castle with the food and Butterbeer they got for dinner from the Three Broomsticks. Once finished, Rose went upstairs to shower. She massaged the shampoo through her hair, and light nudges patterned inside her stomach.  
She smiled. She got out and stood infront of the full-length mirror staring at herself. Rose moved part of the towel wrapped around her to the side, revealing her swollen abdomen. She traced it with one finger, gently, before placing her hand there.  
It had been hard to adjust to the back aches due to how quickly the pregnancy was progressing, a fourty day length instead of a fourty week length. She sighed. Rose slipped on one of Scorpius's shirts and a pair of boxer shorts before heading into her room. Scorpius already lay on her bed. As Rose climbed in, he pulled her-technically his-shirt up and placed a hand on her bare belly. She knew they'd try to talk for a few hours, but knew that they would end up falling asleep in a matter of minutes.  
That night, kicks kept her sleep restless, making it hard to get confortable. She gave up on sleep at around half five in the morning. She stood to see her door open. Scorpius walked through and took Rose's hand, dragging her across the landing.

"Well, good morning to you, too." She laughed.  
"Funny, Rosie." He stopped outside the door to the nursery. "I wanna show you something." Scorpius smiled.

He opened the door and what Rose saw left her speechless. A light yellow room stood before her. A cream blanked draped over the back of the rocking chair. A tall, but light coloured lamp stood in a corner. Everything was decorated for the baby, may it be a boy or a girl.

"Wow..." Was all she could say.  
"I didn't use any of the budget money they gave us." He whispered. "So, do you like it?"  
"No."  
"Oh..."  
"I love it!"  
Scorpius smiled and kissed her. "I love the room, and I love you. But mostly the room" She laughed. Scorpius gave her a soft shove on the shoulder. "Kidding!"  
"Good. I love you, too."  
"But it's missing something."  
"What would that be?" Scorpius laughed a bit.  
"The baby."  
"Soon enough, Rosie. Soon enough." He kissed her forehead.

**(A/N: Well! That's done and over with! I fell asleep several times while writing this chapter. I just couldn't get it going. And then I did, so...**

**Anyway! I think I should make a few points-**

**First off-Happy Belated Birthday Daniel Radcliffe, the most handsome, most amazing guy EVER!**

**Next-Happy Belated Birthday to our Queen Rowling and Harry Potter! **

**All in all, yaaay! Ok, I promise to start posting alot more often! **

**-Potterwise xxx :-)**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Project Chapter 8-Almost**

**Previously-**

_"But it's missing something."_  
_"What's that?" Scorpius laughed a bit._  
_"The baby."_  
_"Soon enough, Rosie. Soon enough." He kissed her forehead._

**Present-**

Rose sat in the bathtub, wich was full to the brim with water; a blanket of bubbles covering her. The roundness of her belly sticking out above it all. Her eyes were closed. her head resting on a bath pillow. The bath was big enough to hold two full-grown men. (Not that you'd want to.) A sudden knock came from the door, causing Rose to jump and water to slosh onto the floor.

"Rose? It's me!" Scorpius called.  
"Uh..." Rose used her wand and added more bubbles to so Scorpius wouldn't see anything.  
"C-come in! I'm in the tub." Scorpius walked in cautiously, his head peering around the door.  
"It's fine. I'm covered."  
"How are you? Better?"  
"Loads. My back still hurts, but not as much."  
"Good." Scorpius smiled and sat next to the tub. "How's the baby today?" He gently placed hand on her stomach, rubbing in circles.  
"Great." She melted into his soothing touch.  
"Not long now."

Rose closed her eyes as she felt Scorpius's hand move around her belly. The water that surrounded her calmed her tense muscles. Now that Rose was nearing her due date, nerves were starting to arise. In Scorpius, too. She would spend countless hours wondering about the pain. There were only five other pairs who were taking part, and most of them, in fact all of them, had had their babies. Rose only had a few days left. The baby started to kick, causing Rose to come out of her thoughts.

"Kicking rather hard." Scorpius kissed her belly lightly.  
"Very. Hurts a bit."  
Scorpius looked at her with a face of concern. "Are you alright."  
"Perfectly fine. It just gets annoying after a while."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Scorp, could you please help me get out?"  
"Yeah." Scorpius grabbed a towel, draped it over Rose, and helped her out. She dressed quickly and sat awkwardly on the bed.

"I don't have the energy to do anything today."  
"Will you be alright?" Scorpius propped the pillows up behind her.  
"Yes. It's only my lower back that keeps hurting. I think it's best to just stay off my feet today."  
"Ok. I'm just gonna head into Hogsmeade to get a few things. Send me a Patronus if you need me." He kissed her softly, and she smiled as he left.

Rose tossed and turned an hour later while trying to get confortable. Every postition she tried was worse than the last. With her back hurting her more than ever, Rose thought that if she were to stand, she wouldn't be able to. To top that off, the baby continued to kick hard.

"You're very active. Do you know that?" The baby kicked in response. "I thought so."

Rose hoped that Scorpius would be back soon. But the only was to read, and so she did.

Scorpius walked into a small store in the square of Hogsmeade. It was not very crowded. Several childrens' books and toys lined the shelves. There were a few carry cots and playpins. He picked out a few things and another cot for the lounge.  
Scorpius did not know what the baby was going to be, so he made himself a promise that once the baby was born, he'd go and buy clothes for the particular gender. Along with everything else, Scorpius bought nappies, a few bottles, and some other nessecities, shrunk it all down, and was off.

Scorpius strolled around the square just to see if he needed anything else, when he walked into someone.

"Sorry-"  
"Scorpius." He looked up.  
"Father." He said grimly.  
"May I ask what you're doing here? Surely it is not a Hogsmeade weekend-"  
"For your information, it is. I was getting things for Rose and the baby."  
"So the stupid Weasley popped the kid out?"  
"She is NOT stupid!" Scorpius yelled. "And you and I both know that it isn't as easy as 'popping out'."  
"Whatever." Scorpius raised his hand to punch him, but was stopped.  
"Come now, Scorpius. You don't want to break your hand again, do you?"  
"How do you-" He was shocked.  
"I was still in the portrait hole. I saw everything." With that, he walked away.

Scorpius stood there, stunned. Shaking out of his anger, he walked back to the castle.

Rose heard someone climbing the staircase. A soft knock on the door, Scorpius entered. He had a bitter expression on his face.

"Hi. What's wrong?" She sat up straighter.  
"I just had a run-in with my father."  
"Really? What happened?"  
"Nothing. We just argued."  
Rose sat in silence for a moment.  
"What did you get in Hogsmeade?" She decided that changing the subject would be better.  
"I'll take you downstairs to see, if you're up to it."  
"I am. The backaches subsided a while ago." Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed, and Scorpius helped her up.

They decended the staircase and she saw it all. The carry cot, toys, books, nappies, and the beautiful cot resting on against the wall.

"Scorpius," She said. "You didn't have to do all this."  
"It's not problem. I only used six Galleons from our budget-and that was only for nappies and bottles and things like that. I didn't buy any clothes either, because we don't know the gender, and-"  
"Scorpius!" Rose was laughing at his babbling. "Honestly you're starting to sound like my mother. It's very generous of you. I ordered a few things, anyway. They arrived today. In a neutral colour, too."  
"Oh..."

She smiled. They set up the playpen and put some toys into it. Every so often, Scorpius would snake his arms around her waist and rest his hands on her belly. The pressures beneath his hand were hard, and could tell that it was bothering Rose quite a bit. He turned her around, both hands on her stomach and kissed her.

"What was that for?"  
"For being you."  
Rose smiled. "I'm gonna go put these in the nursery." Rose picked up the books and began walking upstairs. It was a little hard with the extra weight. Tiring, really.

She walked into the nursery and set the books down atop the dresser, then arranged them neatly. She walked over to the rocking chair and refolded the blanket. She turned to walk out, when she felt her stomach tighten. But not painfully. Rose ignored it and headed down the stairs. Three steps from the bottom, a sharp, awful pain, that seemed to last for ages, shot through her. It hit her lower back and stomach, making her cry out in pain. She tried to steady herself, but fell onto the bottom stair.

"Rose!" Scorpius ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"  
Rose could barley shake her head. "Is it the...baby?"  
"Y-yes." Rose almost screamed as another contraction hit. Tears poured out of her eyes and she gripped Scorpius's hand.  
He held her tightly to his chest. She screamed agian; it was blood curdiling. Scorpius did not hesitate to carry her into her room and place her on the bed. He pulled out his wand.

"Rosie, sweetie, listen. I'm gonna go out into the corridor and send a Patronus to Madame Pomfrey. I'll be back in a minute. Alright?"  
Rose nodded and watched him leave.

Rose breathed hard. She had never felt pain like this before. Something did not feel right...and she knew it.

**(A/N: Told you all that I'd update sooner! These next few chapters are pretty damn important. In the next one, alot of ****pain Rose ensues causes Madame Pomfrey to call in extra Healers. It all results into an emergency. You'll see.**

**And don't forget to ask questions! I'm all ears! Please review! I know it was kinda short, this chapter. **

**-Potterwise xxx**


	10. Author's Note

**(A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to give you all a heads up now that I will try my best to update this weekend but if not, don't expect until sometime next weekend. I'm leaving for vacation on Monday and I AM taking my notebook with me to write in. I just won't be able to type. **

**At the moment I am half way through with the next chapter, but a thought came across me that I need help on.**

**The baby. I have came across several fanfictions like this where they alternate days for going to think about it. A-not every class is on the same day, so they'll be missing more lessons. B-it'd be too hard to alternate days. **

**So I was thinkng. "Why don't I just ask the readers/reviewers what they think I should do." Rose and Scorpius can't take the baby to class, and I'd rather not have a House Elf or someone take care of it during the day...**

**So if you have any ideas, please leave a review or PM me. I need to know ASAP cause I'm writing the part where McGonagall gives them the 'what's to come'. **

**Thanks!**

**PS-I know it's kinda late, but I SOOOOOO called that whole Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart thing! Go Rob! Be the hufflepuff you are and leave! Cause we all knew that was happening!**

**-Potterwise**


	11. Update 2

**Update-**

Hey everyone! I feel awful for not updating in a week...although it feels much much longer. I've been in California and my god was it amazing! Went on the Simpsons ride in Universal...again. :-)

Anyway, that's not the point. I just wanted to tell you that I'm still a bit jetlag and when I went to go write earlier today, I was in the middle of a sentance when I passed out. Yep... So. I wanted to tell you all that I will update as soon as I can. I feel awful for not. I figured out the problem I was stuck on, too. So that's an up.

To honestly make up for all not updating quick like I promised, I made a few outfits that I think Rose would probably wear...I was bored. I'm sure you'll find something in my collection that you'll LOVE.

I know that doesn't really make up much...I was bored. I PROMISE i'll start writing once this is posted, and Please keep an eye out! Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo much guys!

-Potterwise

Outfits on Polyvore-

Rose-Everyday: cgi/set?id=56725733

Rose-London: cgi/set?id=56726850

Rose-Date: cgi/set?id=56728553

Ok yes boring I know, but if you want me to make an outfit for you, because you're bored too, I will.

-Potterwise...again.


	12. Chapter 9

**The Project Chapter 9-Keep Breathing-**

**Previously-**

Rose breathed hard. She had never felt pain like this before. Something did not feel right...and she knew it.

**Present-**

Madame Pomfrey bustled around Rose, checking how she was progressing, things like that. A strong contraction hit her and she squeezed Scorpius's hand.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. I don't want to break your hand."  
"It's fine, Rosie. You're in alot of pain, I understand."

The worst contraction possiable hit her and Rose cried. Scorpius hated seeing her like this. If he could do anything to stop it, he would. She'd been in labour for just over four hours now, and she just wanted it all to end. Madame Pomfrey placed her wand on Rose's stomach.

"Oh, dear..."  
"What?"  
"Miss Weasley, I'm going to have to call for a Healer. I'll be back in a moment." She scurried out of the room.  
"Healer? S-scorpius! what's wrong?"  
"I don't know. You'll be fine. I promise." He kissed her forehead, hoping what he just said was true.

A moment later, Madame Pomfrey arrived back into the room accomponied by two Healers.

"Hello, Rose. I'm Healer Anderson, this is my collague, Healer Cane. We're just going to check a few things." He placed his wand on her stomach. After a few moments of discussion, Healer Anderson spoke up.

"Rose, it seems that the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. We will have to do a C-Section."  
"A what?" Scorpius exclaimed.  
"A C-section. We'll have to cut into the lower part of her stomach in order to safley deliver the baby."  
"What?"  
"Prepare her for surgery." Healer Anderson called.  
"Scorpius! Stay with me, please." Rose cried.  
"I will." He kissed her hand.  
"We'll have to ask you to leave, sir." Healer Cane started pushing him towards the door.  
"No!"  
"Scorpius!"  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey dragged him out of the room. "I will be with her the entire time. I am not leaving her side. She will be fine."  
"But-"  
"I'll be by her side. She won't feel a thing." She walked back into the room. As the door closed, his last glimpse was of Rose. She had on what looked like a clear oxygen mask, and a screen was being put up. She looked at him, a tear sliding down her cheek, as the door clicked shut.

Scorpius sank down against the wall, where he was now crying. He wanted to be beside Rose, holding her hand. But...he couldn't...

Almost an hour later, Scorpius decided that it was best to send Rose's parents a Patronus informing them of what was happening. A beautiful wolf in the form of a Patronus appeared. He gave it the message, then it ran off. Scorpius tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. How much longer? That he didn't know...

"Mr. Malfoy?" Scorpius stood up quickly at the sound of his name. Madame Pomfrey stood in the doorway. She heald a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Pink...

He and Rose had a daughter. She looked just like Rose. Small, ginger tufts of hair topped the baby's head. Madame Pomfrey handed the baby to him. Scorpius just stared at his little girl with love in his eyes.

"She's perfectly healthy."She told him  
"How's Rose?" He asked after a moment.  
"She's sleeping. She should be up soon. We'll leave you for a few moments." Madame Pomfrey and the two Healers walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Leaving Rose, Scorpius, and the baby to themselves.

Scorpius conjured up a chair and sat beside Rose's sleeping form. He looked down at their baby girl as she subconsiously grabbed his finger in her hand. He smiled.

"Hi, sweetie." She ywaned as he spoke. "Tired? Daddy is, too. God, you're beautiful."  
"She really is." He looked up and saw Rose wide awake. "Hi. She kissed him.  
"Here, hold her." Scorpius passed Rose the baby, rocking her as she whimpered a bit.  
"I can't believe how small she is." Scorpius said.  
"I can't believe it's possiable to fall in love with someone this tiny. Because I just did." Rose smiled sweetly.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Alright."  
"How did it feel? Going through all that?"  
"The last thing I remember is Madame Pomfrey telling me I would be alright. That I wouldn't feel a thing, and that you were just outside the door incase anything happened. After that...well, I only remembered hearing scattered voices. The prepping me, saying...spells, maybe? I didn't feel anything. But I knew when it was over. It was when I heard her crying." Rose kissed the baby's head.  
"I'm glad you're both alright." Scorpius smiled.

A sudden knock came from the door.  
"Sorry to inturrupt." Madame Pomfrey walked in. "But I would just like to give you a few heads-ups. First off, Miss Weasley, you will have to be on bed rest for the next few days. You two will also be getting very little sleep for the time being, so I do suggest you take shifts. But it's all up to you. Other than that, you don't need much else. You can read this pamphlet if you need." She handed them the folded up parchment and left.

"You know," Rose said about a half an hour later. "we still need to pick a name for her."  
"Really? I thought she came with a name tag."  
"Very funny."  
"I think that we should wait until she opens her eyes to find a name that fits her." Scorpius said.  
"It doesn't look like we'll have to wait much longer." She pointed out. The baby's eyes fluttered open, reavealing big, grey orbs. They stared up at Rose and Scorpius with great curiosity. They smiled at their baby girl.

"Claire."  
"What?" Rose looked up at Scorpius.  
"Claire. For her name. I think it suits her."  
"It does. Claire. It's perfect." Scorpius kissed Rose's forehead.

He then got up realizing the owl that was tapping the window for entry.

"Who's it from?" Rose cuddled Claire closer to her.  
"McGonagall." He handed her the letter.

It read-

_Dear Miss Weasley,  
Madame Pomfrey has informed me of what had happened during the delivery of your daughter early this afternoon. We haven't a clue as to what has triggered this to happen, however, I do have a theory. Sometimes, when brewing the potion used, it could lead to mishaps if the instructions are not read correctly. For instance, if a potion says to stir counter-clockwise three times, someone could mistake it and stir clockwise.  
Tomorrow, we are going to have our monthly meeting, but I would like it for you to stay and rest. Mainly, we will be digussing what is to be expected. Feeding and sleeping times, handling the school schedule, and other events.  
You will be alternating days on who takes care of the baby and who attends their classes. (We have rearranged your schedules so that you don't miss lessons, as they do move on.) Also, please note that you will both be off for the next week to get used to the schedule. Please rest and congradulations._

Signed,  
Headmistress McGonagall

Rose folded up the letter and set it aside. "Well, at least now we know what to expect."  
"I guess so." Rose watched as Scorpius stared at Claire as she looked around the room. Their daughter's eyes seemed to pull you in. She smiled and kissed him.

"What was that for," Scorpius asked once they pulled away.  
"No reason. Just...felt like it." Scorpius smiled as Rose laughed.

**(A/N: Raise your hand if you're happy I FINALLY posted this chapter! I know I am! It's about freaking time and I was growing impatient with myself. I just wanna warn you all that I procrastonate...alot...Oh well! As always if you have questions, please ask! I'm all ears! Please review! **

**-Potterwise xx**


	13. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Ok, first off I just want to start by apologizing for not updating in FOREVER! I feel terrible! I have gotten several reviews that reminded me that I need to update. And I'll say it honestly, it wasn't writers' block. I was contemplating on just ending the story, but several reviews, even though I said for no one to give me any ideas for that type of thing, have gotten me to thinking, the Hell with it. I'll continue like that. I have also been working on another story that will NOT be posted onto this site. I'm not too sure about it yet. And don't worry, I haven't given up on Potter! That's not happening any time soon! Also! I SAW PERKS! Emma was excellent, and I watched Woman In Black for like the ninetieth time the other day. Hey, if Radcliffe's in it, I'll watch it! And I also just realized that A-TWILIGHT IS OVER! HELL YEAH! And B-It's going to be a year since I saw Radcliffe on Broadway!**

**Again, sorry for not updating, and here's chapter 13! Please enjoy! (And I'm skipping ahead a few months)**

Chapter 13-

**Previously-**

_He then got up realizing the owl that was tapping the window for entry._

_"Who's it from?" Rose cuddled Claire closer to her._  
_"McGonagall." He handed her the letter._

_It read-_

**_Dear Miss Weasley,  
Madame Pomfrey has informed me of what had happened during the delivery of your daughter early this afternoon. We haven't a clue as to what has triggered this to happen, however, I do have a theory. Sometimes, when brewing the potion used, it could lead to mishaps if the instructions are not read correctly. For instance, if a potion says to stir counter-clockwise three times, someone could mistake it and stir clockwise.  
Tomorrow, we are going to have our monthly meeting, but I would like it for you to stay and rest. Mainly, we will be digussing what is to be expected. Feeding and sleeping times, handling the school schedule, and other events.  
You will be alternating days on who takes care of the baby and who attends their classes. (We have rearranged your schedules so that you don't miss lessons, as they do move on.) Also, please note that you will both be off for the next week to get used to the schedule. Please rest and congratulations._**

_Signed,_  
_Headmistress McGonagall_

_Rose folded up the letter and set it aside. "Well, at least now we know what to expect."_  
_"I guess so." Rose watched as Scorpius stared at Claire as she looked around the room. Their daughter's eyes seemed to pull you in. She smiled and kissed him._

_"What was that for," Scorpius asked once they pulled away._  
_"No reason. Just...felt like it." Scorpius smiled as Rose laughed._

_****_**Present-**

About four months passed since Rose had Claire. They had worked out alternating days of who went to classes for the day, and who stayed to look after Claire. They were both happy to do either, although they were each saddened when they had to go to class. It was a Friday afternoon, and classes were cut shorter today. Rose was walking in the corridors with Albus.

"So how are you and Macy," she asked him smugly, laughing as he blushed.

"We're good. Wonderful actually."

"Good to hear."

"And you and Scorp? I still find it odd that my two best friends are dating each other, and one of them being my cousin."

"Yeah, well you'll have to get used to it, Al."

"Mmhmm."

Rose rolled her eyes and kept walking. She decided to head back to their flat in the Library corridor and see Scorpius and Claire. Albus was meeting up with Macy and they went their separate ways. She gave the password to the portrait and stepped through the hole. When she got to the other side, she dropped her bag and took off her robe, leaving her in her uniform shirt and skirt.

"Scorp?" No answer. She looked up and saw that the door to his room was open. She climbed up the stairs and saw cautiously walked through the door.

She smiled at the sight.

Scorpius lay on the bed, asleep, with Claire laying on his chest. Her little blue eyes were closed, a fist balled up on his right pectoral. Rose picked up their baby girl and cradled her head on her shoulder lightly. Claire whimpered as she was moved from her place atop her father and onto her mother's shoulder. Scorpius stirred a bit and sat up.

"Hello," he mumbled. He gently kissed Rose and slid over to make room for her. "How were classes."

"The usual. I had to sit next to the snogging sensation that is Albus and Macy at lunch, but I'm home now."

"Hogwarts is home. Meaning you've been home all day-"

"Hey, don't get all metaphorical on me," she pointed.

Scorpius laughed and sat up. Claire's eyes opened and she started to cry a little. Rose rocked her for a moment before she calmed down.

"Hey, Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you notice that most of the other participants' kids are developing quicker than Claire is?"

She sat there for a moment. "I guess...I mean, now that I think about it, you're right..."

"Should we talk to McGonagall?"

"I guess. We have a meeting tonight, we can ask her afterwords."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

During the meeting that night, Rose found herself paying less and less attention as the minutes ticked on. She kept looking around at everyone else who was part of the project. Their children were all aging along with the simulation, but Claire wasn't. The meeting ended and she walked over to McGonagall straightaway. Scorpius in tow.

"You wanted to talk to me, Miss. Wealsey?"

"Yes, ma'am. Scorpius and I have realized that Claire's aging alot slower than the others in the project."

"I have noticed that, too. I can talk to someone from the Ministry and see why that is. It could be a while though."

"Alright, thank you."

_

A few weeks passed before they got an answer from the Ministry. The three of them sat in the Headmistress's office waiting to hear the results.

"It turns out that the potion that you used was made incorrectly. That we knew because of the procedure you had to have when Claire was born. But as it turns out, the potion is causing her to age normally. Just like a regular infant."

"You mean-" Scorpius started.

"I mean that she is quickly becoming permanent. Claire will not leave at the end of this school year."

Rose and Scorpius sat there in shock.

On the upside, they wouldn't be losing the little girl that they had quickly fallen in love with. On the down side, this was going to cause alot of attention...who knows what would happen?

**(A/N: I get it, crappy chapter. But I updated! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 11

**(A/N: For the record, I'm winging this chapter...but please review! If you have any suggestions or questions, do NOT hesitate to ask/say. My eyes are probably bloodshot from working on another story...OH! That reminds me! Voodoo! If you haven't read the prologue, please do! I really want feedback on that. Unfortunately, I will not start until this story is finished. Then I will start the sequel for this story. Although, I now have to rethink that a bit...**

**Please review!**

**Previously-**

_A few weeks passed before they got an answer from the Ministry. The three of them sat in the Headmistress's office waiting to hear the results._

_"It turns out that the potion that you used was made incorrectly. That we knew because of the procedure you had to have when Claire was born. But as it turns out, the potion is causing her to age normally. Just like a regular infant."_

_"You mean-" Scorpius started._

_"I mean that she is quickly becoming permanent. Claire will not leave at the end of this school year."_

_Rose and Scorpius sat there in shock._

_On the upside, they wouldn't be losing the little girl that they had quickly fallen in love with. On the down side, this was going to cause alot of attention...who knows what would happen?_

**Present-**

Rose and Scorpius managed to keep the secret about Claire becoming a regular human child. Though, suspicion started to roam around the castle. In Hogwarts, rumours and gossip spread like Fiend Fyre. The castle was filled with students with ages ranging from pre-teen to legal wizarding adults. Why would it not? When they little family left McGonagall's office later on, Rose headed to her room and sat in shock. How was she going to tell her parents and the rest of her family that Claire would be staying, and that she and Scorpius had just become permanent parents? And how would they be able to keep the reporters for the _Daily Prophet _from finding out...She knew that this secret wouldn't last long. And when it was out...that was the end of everything.

Criticism.

Name calling.

Rumours.

Lies.

Tuts.

Shuns.

Questions.

And more or less the privacy.

A tear trickled down her cheek. Not because most people would say that their life is ruined. But of what everyone would say.

"Rose?" She looked up from her gaze on the carpet to see Scorpius standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged and he made his way over to her, a few pieces of white-blonde hair falling into his eyes. The bed sunk lightly as he sat beside her.

"I wish I knew a better way to tell Mum and Dad about all of this."

"I can't even tell my parents. Not that I'd want to. I'm disowned, remember?"

"Yeah. Your bastard father would do that."

"Mum wouldn't."

Rose smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Scorpius' arm looped around her waist and pulled her close.

How did she get so lucky? She had the boy that she was in love with sitting right next to her. They had been best friends for years, and they both finally admitted their love for each other. They had been paired up for an unexpected project together and they now had a daughter. A daughter, that was supposed to 'expire' at the end of the school year. And now, due to a mistake when making the potion, she was with them forever. They were a permanent family.

"Scorpius?" He looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me, that because we're in this situation now, that you won't just go off and propose to me."

"I won't. I know that if I did now, you'd say no. But if I ask later on in our relationship...?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Rose answered slyly.

She kissed him on the lips, his arms lacing around her. Scorpius ran a hand through her hair, twirling the ginger strands on his fingers.

"Rosie, how about you and go out tonight. Just walk around the grounds for a little while."

"We can't leave Claire here all alone...who's gonna watch her?"

"I can ask Al. I'm sure he'll say yes. He loves her."

"I don't want to bother him, though."

"Relax, I'll go ask him now, alright?"

"Fine. If he says yes, tell him that I said thank you."

"I will." He kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be back soon."

Rose walked into Claire's nursery and found her asleep.

"Hi sweetie," she whispered to the sleeping infant. "Daddy and I are always going to be there to protect you. I promise. You're with us forever, and we're never going to let anyone hurt you. We love you."

She kissed her hand and pressed it against her daughter's forehead.

She loved her daughter.

**(A/N: Sorry this is so short...Please review!**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

**(A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME! Hopefully that's a lie...Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that I was trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. BUT I HAVE DRAMA!**

**Wow, I sound delusional...ok, on with the story! Hope your Holidays are good!**

**Link to Rose's outfit for this chapter- rose/set?id=65409999#stream_box**

**Previously-**

_Rose walked into Claire's nursery and found her asleep._

_"Hi sweetie," she whispered to the sleeping infant. "Daddy and I are always going to be there to protect you. I promise. You're with us forever, and we're never going to let anyone hurt you. We love you."_

_She kissed her hand and pressed it against her daughter's forehead._

_She loved her daughter._

__**Present-**

**** Rose did a once over in the mirror. Making sure she looked just right for her date with Scorpius. She flattened the skirt of her light dress that stopped at the bottom bend of her knee. It hugged her nicely, not too tight, not to saggy. She'd actually applied the small amount of makeup she never thought she would. Her hair flowed neatly down her back, far past her shoulders. The bushiness her mother has had been inherited, but minimized over time. Her nails were done up to match her dress. Rose slipped into the black bow shoes that she had set out to wear, before spinning once and nodding.

She pocketed her wand-an extension charm had been put on the pocket like her mother's old beaded bag. Rose walked out of her room and carefully into the nursery. She looked at her little girl, asleep in the cot she was placed in. Claire had one hand tucked into her side, the other balled up into a tiny fist, resting atop her belly, which was rising and falling. Rose smiled at the infant, and fingered the back of her hand. Claire whimpered and stirred, her grey eyes fluttering open.

"Hi, beauty," Rose whispered to her. Claire stared wide-eyed at her mother, making her laugh.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Rose turned from leaning over the cot and found Scorpius in the doorway, dressed in a button-down semi-fitted shirt.

"No, about our daughter." He kissed her glossed lips lightly. "You look very handsome," she commented.

"And you looked absolutely gorgeous."

Rose could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Oi! Love birds! Where are you?" Albus' voice echoed through the flat.

"In Claire's nursery," Rose called.

The pounding of two pairs of feet echoed through the flat as Albus and Macy made their way up. They appeared at the nursery door not a moment later.

"Hi," Rose greeted to them.

Macy, a huge smile on her face as she loved Claire, skipped over to the cot. "Hows the little angel," she asked, referring to Claire.

"Perfect. Are you sure the two of you will be alright with her? If not, Scorpius and I could stay in, you don't have to-"

"Rose," Albus said, a small laugh in his voice. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "We will be fine. Trust us. You're luck James isn't watching her. Or Uncle George, though he's matured some..."

Rose shook her head and sighed. "You're right. Motherly instinct acting up, of course."

"Which is perfectly fine," he concluded.

"Come on, Rosie," Scorpius took her hand. "Let's go."

"You two know where everything is? Nappies, bottles, baby gros-"

"Yes, Rose," Albus said giving her a little shove towards the portrait hole as they reached the base of the staircase. "Go, have fun, you deserve a night out."

"You're right, you're right."

"Good," Macy concluded. "Now, go before I personally drag you out of this castle."

"We may need you to do that," Scorpius joked.

"Have fun, we'll see you when you get back."

Rose nodded and followed-well, let Scorpius drag her-out of the portrait hole. The cool breeze of the night flowed through the castle's corridors. It was only five in the evening on a Saturday, so students were still out. Though, as they walked, less and less of them seemed to be roaming. They must be getting ready for dinner. Scorpius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they walked out of the Entrance Hall of the castle. They continued walking over the rolling lawns of the grounds of Hogwarts, towards the Black Lake. They passed Hagrid's hut from a distance, the groundskeeper who still worked at the legend school, year after year, from even before their parents had gone there.

When the reached the shore of the lake, Rose's mouth dropped open slightly, her blue eyes widening a bit. Her lips turned up into a smile. Lit by floating fairy lights and the light of the moon, was a picnic. It was set up perfectly, with a red and white checked blanket, two bottles of Butterbeer, a basket filled with food, and an old, small radio playing softly.

"Scorpius...did you do all of this?"

He shook his head. "No. This was here already." Rose smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. "Of course."

"You didn't have to," she said shaking her head.

"I wanted to. Stop telling me not to spoil you."

"No."

"Well, then."

He took her hand and guided her over to the blanket. He popped open a bottle of Butterbeer, handing it to Rose, then one for himself. He set out a few plates of food, and they sat enjoying the starry night. Scorpius plucked a few flowers that were next to him, then gave them a small toss into the air. Rose smiled as she bit into a small piece of her roll. Flicking his wand, Scorpius conjoured the flowers into a knotted ring and stood up. He kneeled behind Rose and fixed her hair slightly, before placing it gingerly onto her hair.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Rose sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

"Hey, Scorpius?"

He looked up from the piece of grass he was ripping away at, and turned his attention to Rose.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to tell my parents about..."

"Claire?"

She nodded.

"Knowing your parents, I think they'll be very helpful in this situation; you entire family will."

"But how should I tell them," she asked, fingering a fairy light that had floated just above her.

"I think we should tell them together. If they visit sometime soon, we'll tell them then. Or write to them, ask them to come out one evening."

"I was thinking about writing to them at first," Rose explained. "But telling them in person would be much better."

Scorpius nodded. "Exactly."

"And if the Prophet finds out?"

"We'll with that bridge when we cross it."

A bell chimed in the distance, nine times. It was late.

"I think we should head back," Rose suggested. "I don't think either of us should get in trouble tonight. Besides, Macy and Al are probably tired."

"Rosie, you're just worried about Claire," Scorpius teased. He tapped his wand and everything packed up in the blink of an eye. He shrunk the woven picnic basket and placed it delicately into his pocket.

"Maybe," Rose defended.

Scorpius laughed and bent down to reach her soft lips. They walked back towards the castle, the light of the moon guiding them. Rose playfully swung their intertwined hands, a huge smile plastered across her face. As they walked, Scorpius saw heard something from behind them. He turned to see what or who it was, nothing was there. He shrugged, but kept it on his mind, and walked on with Rose, who gave him an odd look. He shook his head as if to tell her forget it. Rose hesitantly looked away from Scorpius.

A few moments later, the noise was heard again, this time louder, startling them both.

"What was that," Rose asked, her voice quavering.

"I"m...not sure..." Scorpius walked towards the sound but stopped a moment later when he heard Rose squeal.

Snapping around, he saw a man with white blonde hair holding tightly onto Rose, who was squirming to get out of his grip. A wand was to her head.

"Father," Scorpius growled. "Let. Her. Go."

"Why? Hmm? Is she really who you're loyal to? Not to your own family?"

"You disowned me! Why would I be loyal to my family?" Scorpius drew his wand slowly from his pocket.

"Because the Weasleys are a low-class, hideous-"

"Stupefy!" His father was thrown back by the force of the spell, colliding with the ground. But it wasn't Scorpius who did that.

"Rose!" She ran straight into his arms, shaking, crying. "Are you alright?"

She nodded frantically into his chest. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You filthy daughter of a Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy had gotten back onto his feet, not a sway in his stance. His wand was pointed straight at Rose.

"Don't call her that," Scorpius boomed.

"And why not," he asked, rather hysterically. He straightened his posture and inched towards the pair, their wands at the ready, as sell.

"Why would you want to harm your own son?" Their attention turned to Rose. "You may have disowned him, but I know that if my father disowned me, he would _never _put me in harm's way."

"Your father's a right git!"

Rose could feel her face reddening. "You bastard," she yelled. "How dare you!"

Through gritted teeth, Draco said, "Well, I assume that all of this about the potion you drunk for this stupid little project wasn't even a potion, and just a cover up! Maybe, you actually were pregnant, and used a charm or something to hide it all those months. Then when this _project _rolled around, you took that as your saving grace and told your family you were part of it. Maybe that's what happened, eh?"

"Are you bloody insane," Scorpius questioned. "What makes you think that we would lie about something like that?"

"She's a _Weasley,_ Scorpius! What makes you think she wouldn't?"

"Her family is incredible! Like I've said a long, long time ago to you, I still don't understand your hatred towards them and the Potters. I get it, your father was the one who turned you on to hating every little aspect about them. But you have a brain-supposedly! You could have thought otherwise! Instead, you go around with those thoughts swimming in your head! At least I have the right mind to think properly about people. I don't know what Mum sees in you, what she ever has. But in Merlin's name, I hope she divorces you."

Scorpius was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth, but he meant every one that did.

"You're going to pay for that, Scorpius...Sectumsempra!"

Two loud blasts of it erupted from his wand, but Draco's fire didn't hit Scorpius...rather Rose.

"Rose!"

He knelt down next to her, the blood seeping through her dress. A night of peacefulness had turned into Hell. Scorpius didn't look to see where his father had gone; he'd probably run for the hills. Instead, he sent a Patronus to the castle, not giving it any specific destination. He panicked and kept squeezing Rose's hand. Crying, and knowing that two blasts of that spell would surely be fatal, Scorpius prayed for help. And help to soon come.

**-Albus-**

****"You're wonderful with her, you know," Albus said to Macy gesturing to Claire.

"You think?"

"I know." He kissed her cheek playfully.

"I wonder how their date's going," Macy wondered aloud."

"Probably well, considering Rose hand't sent a panic Patronus to us asking how Claire was doing."

"Scorpius probably confiscated her wand for the evening."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Albus said with a laugh. "He's the type of guy who would do that."

"Of course he-" Macy was cut off by a blueish glowing light appearing at the bottom of the stairwell. "What is that?"

Albus rushed out of the nursery and raced down the stairs. "Patronus," he yelled back to Macy. "Probably Rose panicking," he said with a lighthearted laugh.

She walked out of the nursery, Claire in her arms, and looked over the banister.

"Help," Scorpius' voice escaped the figure. "Rose is hurt. Get help. We're still outside. She's too weak to be moved. Hurry."

"Al..."

"Watch Claire. I'll be back soon. I'm going to McGonagall."

He went to leave when Macy stopped him. She spun him around and gave him a tight hug, minding Claire. "The password for the Gargoyle is Cane Toad. I went to McGonagall the other day to switch a class."

She placed a hand on his shaved cheek. "She'll be fine, Al. Go."

With a swift nod, Albus raced out of the portrait hole and towards the Headmistress's office.

"Cane Toad," he yelled to the gargoyle. It jumped aside and he didn't wait for the stairs to make a full turn up to the office. He reached the last available one before leaping onto the landing, not letting them finish.

He began banging as loudly as he could on the large oak door. They finally swung open.

"Mr. Potter! What is this ruckus?"

"Rose is hurt. Scorpius sent me a Patronus. He didn't specify what happened, only to get help. It sound serious."

Minerva McGonagall nodded. "Alright, we'll alert Madame Pomfery."

They raced down the stairs and through the corridor to the hospital wing, being met just as they arrived by a tear and blood-stained Scorpius carrying a paler than ever Rose in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy," Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed. "What happened?"

"My father is what happened."

"What," Albus snapped.

"He found us walking, and sent two blasts of Sectumsempra at me. Rose jumped in front of it..."

"Oh, dear. We mustn't waste any time. Get Ms. Weasley inside. Who's with Claire, Scorpius?"

"Macy."

"Alright. As long as someone's watching her. I'm going to alert Rose's parents and the Ministry."

"And Hugo," Albus questioned.

"And Hugo."

They rushed into the hospital wing and found old Madame Pomfrey fussing over a crinkled bed sheet. She turned, and her eyes widened.

"What happened?"

Again Scorpius explained, laying her down on a vacant bed.

"She has a dangerously weak pulse," Madame Pomfrey confirmed. "We'll have to transfer her over to St. Mungo's as quickly as possible.

"Is Floo Powder even safe for this," Albus questioned.

"It's our only hope at the moment I'm afraid. We can't have you Apperate, and even if you could inside Hogwarts grounds, it would be extremely dangerous for Rose. Even more so that it's _two _ blasts."

Albus walked over to the bucked of Floo Powder and grabbed a pinch.

"Good luck to you all," Madame Pomfrey said.

Throwing the powder down, Albus yelled, "St. Mungo's!"

A whirlwind of green and ash later, they arrived at the front desks of the hospital.

"We need to get her to a Healer immediately," Scorpius said in a panicked manner. The nurse whistled for a stretched, which floated over. "What's her name, son?"

"Rose Weasley." The nurse's eyes widened.

"Have her parents been alerted," she asked.

"Yes," Albus said as Scorpius lay Rose down as gently as possible.

They followed as several nurses guided the levitating stretcher over to a vacant examination and operating room. A Healer rushed out.

"Sectumsempra," Scorpius answered when the Healer asked what had happened. "Two strong blasts of it."

"By who?"

"My father. Draco Malfoy."

The Healer nodded. "And you're sure of this?"

"Bloody Hell yes! I'm sure! I was there when it happened! It was dark, but I have vision well enough to see that it was him!"

"We'll go straight to work, Mr. Malfoy. She's in good hands."

"But...there's no counter curse," Albus said shakily. "The only person who knows it was the one who invented the curse, and he's long gone."

"Who was that, son," the Healer asked.

"Severus Snape."

**(A/N: AND...There it is! *Presenter music* (Da da-da da!) Drama! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully sooner! This chapter's longer than the last few, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ! **

**Please review and sorry for my rambling! **

**Questions-**

**1)****What do you expect to see happen?**

**2) What do you _want _to see happen?**

**Any ideas are welcome!**

**-Potterwise :-)**


	16. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Hellooo! I hope you all have had a wonderful holiday, considering I don't remember the last time I updated. Chapter 13, guys! Whoo! I just want to promise a few things-**

**A) I will start Voodoo soon, even if I'm still working on this story.**

**B) Yes, there will be a sequel. No, I will not tell you what happens.**

**Alright! Enjoy and please review!**

**Previously-**

_They followed as several nurses guided the levitating stretcher over to a vacant examination and operating room. A Healer rushed out._

_"Sectumsempra," Scorpius answered when the Healer asked what had happened. "Two strong blasts of it."_

_"By who?"_

_"My father. Draco Malfoy."_

_The Healer nodded. "And you're sure of this?"_

_"Bloody Hell yes! I'm sure! I was there when it happened! It was dark, but I have vision well enough to see that it was him!"_

_"We'll go straight to work, Mr. Malfoy. She's in good hands."_

_"But...there's no counter curse," Albus said shakily. "The only person who knows it was the one who invented the curse, and he's long gone."_

_"Who was that, son," the Healer asked._

_"Severus Snape."_

__**Present-**

Hours had passed, and still nothing had been heard about Rose. Scorpius sat in the waiting room of the emergency section of St. Mungo's shaking his right leg nervously for the past forty-five minutes. He was beginning to lose feeling in his hand, as well, as he had his hand in a fist for the longest time. Rose's parents and family had arrived an hour after they had been sent for, Albus's parents, older brother, James, and younger sister, Lily sat in the waiting room as well. Scorpius averted eye contact with anyone and everyone that passed. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Whenever he did look up from his spot on the floor, however, he seemed to see more and more Weasleys.

_'She's such a large family,'_ Scorpius thought. _"They're all caring, and kind. If only my father were like that."_

Suddenly, in the corner fireplace of the floo wall, emerald green flames erupted. Scorpius didn't take his eyes off of the brick structure. Not a moment later, out stepped Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius's mother. She looked around rather panicked before spotting her son.

"Scorpius!"

She rushed over to his side as he stood up. Tears trickling down his cheeks, he hugged his mother tightly, as if it were his life support. He sat down, and began to wring his hands together in a nervous fashion.

"I know what your father did, Scorpius."

His head shot up. "You do?"

"Yes," Astoria nodded. "In fact, he'd been acting rather strange lately. He would do all these odd jobs, and lock himself up in his study for hours at different times of night and day. I tried to get it out of him a few times, but he would get all angry and yell."

She took a shaky breath.

"He left unannounced from work today. I was on my lunch break when I got an owl from his department at the Ministry. It said that he stormed out of his office and headed to the main floor to the floo network. The moment McGonagall flooed me from school, I knew that something was wrong. And I had a hunch that it had something to do with your father. Was I right?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear..." She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, before massaging her temples.

"I can't do it any longer, Scorpius," she spoke up after a few moments. "I'm going to divorce your father."

"What? Why?"

"He disowned you and didn't even tell me about it or why. I've tried to send you letters, but one day I found a stash of several letters in his study. He'd been confiscating them. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much. It's my fault, really."

"It's not your fault If it was, I wouldn't be so kind to you right now."

"Assertiveness runs in the family, so it seems."

"It does."

For the first time in hours, Scorpius smiled. A weak, sad smile however. A cheery, happy one didn't fit the mood much.

"There was a mistake with the potion that we used for the project, Mum."

"A mistake? What was it?"

"Someone misread the recipe. A common side affect for that potion is that they baby will develop at the time it's supposed to-not nine months, rather two-but won't disappear after the time is up."

Astoria had a questioned look on her face. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"What I mean, Mum, is that Claire, mine and Rose's daughter, is not going to leave. She's permanent."

"Really?" He nodded.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Oh, Scorpius! Why on Earth would I be mad? You and Rose are legally adults now. Seventeen is the age. You'll be fine."

"Thank you, Mum."

He rested his head on her shoulder as they sat waiting. But his eyes widened in realization.

"Claire!"

He sprung up from his chair and rushed over to Albus. Apologizing as he interrupted the conversation he was having with his father.

"What's wrong," Albus asked, genuinely concerned.

"Is Macy still with Claire?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I wanted to go see her, but I don't want to leave. What if we hear something about Rose?"

"Then I'll come and get you. Go, we'll all be here when you get back."

He nodded in thanks asking Albus to tell his mother about where he'd gone.

He rushed over to a fireplace and flooed back to his and Rose's flat at Hogwarts.

Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace to find the lounge and kitchen empty. He turned sharply and ran up the stairs towards Claire nursery, where Macy stood trying to calm the infant down.

"Macy?" She jumped just visibly and turned around.

"How's Rose?"

"We haven't heard anything." He took Claire from her. "Go back to your dorm and rest. I doubt that you'll see Al again tonight. Everyone's over at St. Mungo's."

"Would you like me to go over?"

"No, just rest. I feel bad for leaving you here with Claire. I told Al I wanted to come take her off of your hands, but wanted to stay at the hospital...he told me to come."

"Alright." Macy went to leave, but stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Scorpius? She'll be fine. I can promise you that. Rose is a fighter. That incident in Potions a few years ago that made her ill for a month...She still managed to do all of her work and get better. I mean, she's Rose. She's tough."

Scorpius merely nodded as Macy left, leaving him alone with his daughter. Carefully, as not to disrupt the sleeping baby, he sat down in the rocking chair. Claire looked so much like Rose, it made him tear up. Though, he blinked back the tears. He raised Claire up a little more and kissed her forehead softly. The moment he did that, she opened her grey eyes, staring wide and curious up at Scorpius who couldn't help but smile back at her. She reached a little hand up and grabbed Scorpius' finger, keeping a firm grip on it. He smiled and used his thumb-which was the size of both the back and palms of her hands-to rub little circles around.

"Mummy will get better, Claire. She will. Auntie Macy's right, Mummy's a fighter. Soon, she'll be back here all healthy and new, and we can be a family again. I promise."

In response, Claire yawned, her little tongue pressing against her pink lips as she did.

"I love you, sweetie. Mummy does, too."

Scorpius walked out of the room and into Rose's, hoping to find some sort of comfort for him and Claire, who looked to be a little confused as to where her own mother was. He lay down in the middle of her bed, atop the covers, shoes discarded onto the floor by the foot of the bed, Claire resting on her belly on his chest. Her little fists were balled up and she whimpered in her sleep. Scorpius kissed his middle and index fingers, placing it gently on the soft, slightly chubby cheek that wasn't pressed up against his shirt.

Scorpius turned, his white-blonde hair falling into his face, looking at the little picture on the nightstand. It was of he, Rose, and Claire. A tear escaped his eye, trickling down the side of his face and onto the sheets of the bed, not bothering to wipe it.

"I love you, Rosie," he whispered to the picture before closing his eyes, and keeping a safe hold on Claire so she didn't fall onto the sheets. Scorpius didn't believe sleep would be coming easy for him that night.

**(A/N: Alrighty guys! Please review! I really have to make longer updates like I do with other stories that aren't on this site. It's embarrassing if I even dare tell you where they are and what they're about. I'll think about it, maybe. (No, it's not about Twilight. Ick...no offence.) Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to be more consistent with my updates, not leave it for weeks and weeks on end...If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!**

**-Potterwise**


End file.
